Hello Goodbye
by ScarlettLetters
Summary: Some things are worth the wait, but is this one of them? Tulie.
1. Chapter 1

"You dare me?" Julie asked her friend incredulously.

"Yes, Julie...I. Dare. You." Lois said, stifling a giggle.

Julie looked around at the other girls who all had wicked grins on their faces. This slumber party was to be the last time they were all together before leaving for their respective colleges. Julie was suddenly looking forward to that moment greatly.

"How do you know if he's even home?" Julie asked, she had to stall for time. There was no way she could do this.

"I saw him today getting gas. Did you know he still drives that piece of shit black Chevy?" Sarah scoffed. Julie always thought she was a stuck up bitch, but at least she wasn't a rally girl or a cheerleader.

"Lois..." Julie whined.

"Christ, Julie. You know you've always wanted to do this, so I'm just giving you the reason.

Julie shot Lois the dirtiest look she could muster. "You're such a bitch!"

Lois laughed and standing up said, "I'll drive!"

All the girls ran for the door and piled into Lois' SUV, a graduation present from her grandparents. She was headed to Syracuse so she would need something to deal with the snow. Julie slowly walked to car and sat in the front passenger seat.

On the drive over to his house she kept silently praying he wouldn't be home. That soon changed to if he was home, please let him be alone. She'd rather keep the audience to her mortification to the seven girls and him.

The girls pulled up to the ramshackle ranch house. His beat up pickup was in the driveway and they could see the blue light of the TV flickering through the window.

"Fuck!" Julie shouted, receiving squeals and screams of delight from the girls whom she now considered her former friends.

"Do this or I'll have to come up with something better." Lois threatened.

Julie hated Truth or Dare with a passion, but she had chosen to tell a truth her previous turn (yes, she agreed her little sister was a little bugeyed, but it was getting better as she grew up), so she knew Lois would do something way worse if she chickened out now. Julie shot them all the middle finger and threw open the passenger door. She slowly walked up the drive and made her way to his front door. She hadn't seen him in well over six months. He'd only made it back for one game after graduating and she'd been in a fight with Matt, again, so she skipped that particular after party.

Julie raised her fist to knock, but stopped just short of connecting with the door.

"Shit!" She stomped, frustrated. She would never admit this to anyone, but yes, she had wanted to kiss him since that night over a year ago in her room, but after he moved out of their house they hadn't really done more than exchange pleasantries.

"Fuck it." She muttered, knocking on the door.

Julie started to panic slightly when she heard footsteps nearing the door, but before she could move he stood before her.

"Hey." He drawled.

"Oh, hey, Tim. How are you?"

"Doing good. You?" He said peering around her and seeing the vehicle full of girls.

"Yeah, I'm good. I, uh, just thought I'd stop by and, you know, say 'hi'."

He stood looking at her with a bemused grin on his face.

"So," she said with a small wave, "hi."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Julie knew she was busted, but had no idea how she was going to complete this dare. For fuck's sake, she was almost 18 and she was acting like an idiot.

"OK, look. We're sort of having a last hurrah type night. Everyone is leaving next week for school and somehow we started playing this stupid game of Truth or Dare and I used up all my truths, so now I have to kiss you." She blurted out without taking a single breath.

"Your dare was to kiss me?"

She forgot how simple a creature he actually was. "Yes." She said completely mortified. He stood looking at her and she returned his gaze. 'Those green eyes haven't gone anywhere,' she thought.

"Well, come here."

She looked up at him shocked and before she knew what she was doing she was standing on her tiptoes leaning in for a kiss. When she felt his warm lips touch hers a wave of energy flashed through her body and propelled her forward into his arms, she eagerly accepted his tongue and wrapped her hands around his head, returning his kiss passionately. She snapped back to reality when she realized Lois was honking the horn and the girls were hanging out of the car's windows hollering and clapping.

Julie, blushing madly, smoothed down her skirt and ran a hand down the back of her long hair.

"OK, well. Thank you." she managed to get out before embarrassment completely over took her.

"No problem, Jules. Anytime." He said with his trademark sexy grin and a wink.

She gave him a meek wave and made her way back to the car.

"Still hate me?" Lois asked with a shit-eating grin covering her face as Julie shut the door.

"Totally." Julie said with a smile.

"Oh my god, Julie! That was so hot!" She heard from behind her.

Turning to see six eager faces staring back at her all she could do was laugh.

"The rumors are totally true," she smirked, "he's an AMAZING kisser!"

The girls all exploded in screams and laughter. As Lois pulled away Julie shot a quick look back at his house. She saw him looking out the window and she smiled to herself. 'I just totally kissed Tim Riggins,' she thought, 'God bless, Lois!'

The next morning Julie made her way home and was greeted by her family in the driveway. Her dad and Gracie were washing his brand new truck and her mom was busy organizing Julie's stuff in the garage.

"Ju-wee!" The two-year old shouted upon seeing her big sister.

"Hey, squirt. You're doing a great job!" Julie said acknowledging the soapy wet toddler.

"I gotta train her now that you're no longer going to be here to do it." Eric Taylor teased.

"Hey, hon." Tami Taylor shouted from the garage.

"Hi, Mom." Julie replied. Leaning closer to her dad she whispered, "How much does room does she think I'm going to have in the Explorer?" The piles of things for her to take to Madison never seemed to stop growing.

"I heard that!" Tami called out.

Eric laughed at his wife, "Well, the girl's got a point, Tami."

"Look you two, my baby is leaving the nest and I want to make sure she has what she needs."

"Mom, they do have stores in Wisconsin. I can always buy something if I really need it."

Tami waved both of them off and went back to the checklist she had downloaded off the Internet. Julie knew it was no use so she headed into the house to grab something to eat. She couldn't believe that she was going to be driving up to Madison in a few days for the freshman orientation week. She had begged her parents to let her go on her own, but they weren't having any of it. Her dad was going to drive up with her, they had given her his old Explorer, and then fly back, even though that meant him missing a few practices. At least it wasn't her mom, she said, sending up a silent thank you to heaven.

Julie was leaning over the counter picking at last night's left overs when she heard the door from the garage open and her dad's voice.

"Hell, son, this is surprise. Shouldn't you be at school already?"

Julie looked up to see who her dad was talking to and froze to see Tim Riggins standing in her living room. She managed to swallow the mouth full of coleslaw she was eating and gave him a slight wave along with a look of confusion.

"Yes, sir, but I had some things I needed to do here in town. I don't know if you know, but Billy moved to Houston a few months back, so we had some legal stuff to clear up with the house."

"Oh yeah, you selling it?" Eric asked.

"No, I'm keeping it."

"Really? You able to swing that?"

"I'm renting it out to Herc, you remember him, Jason's buddy from the rugby team?"

"I do. That's great, Tim."

"Yeah, I figure that's all our folks left us, so...it's a place to come back to on breaks and such."

Eric nodded his understanding. "So what do we owe the honor?"

Tim looked over to Julie in the kitchen and said directly to her, "I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop by."

Julie looked down at the floor and as Eric came to the fridge to grab a drink for their guest he realized she was in there.

"Hey Julie, say hello to Tim Riggins."

"Hi Tim..."

"Jules." He purred standing there in a sleeveless tee and beat up jeans.

'Good God,' Julie thought, 'could he be any damn more sexy?'

"Well, come on out back, let's talk some football." Eric said clapping Tim on the back.

Julie stayed inside and watched them from the couch. She knew Tim had gotten a scholarship from Oklahoma State and had made it to first string at the end of last season. Her dad always kept them up to date on how his former players were doing. Smash Williams had set the NCAA rushing record for true freshman at Whitmore College last year. The running back's success made him an interest to the NFL, but he remained committed to getting his degree, or at least Corrina did.

The sliding glass door opened and Julie looked up to see her dad.

"Honey, why don't you call down to the Alamo and order up some lunch for all of us?"

"Sure, Dad."

"Burgers OK, Tim?" Eric said turning back to his guest.

"Yeah, great. Thanks. You know what, why don't I run Julie down there?"

"It's OK, she'll be fine, won't you, sweetheart?"

Before Julie could answer Tim had walking back into the house and was walking to the door.

"No problem, Coach. Really, we'll take care of it." Tim said holding open the front door waiting for Julie to follow him.

Julie got up off the couch and walked toward Tim with a nervous look on her face.

"Well, alright, if you don't mind. Julie, don't forget to get me a shake. Don't look at me like that young lady, what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Be right back, Mom." Julie yelled as she got in the passenger side of Tim's busted up old truck.

They drove in silence for a few minutes giving each other quick nervous glances.

"So, Taylor..."

"So, Riggins..."

Tim pulled off the side of the road and before Julie knew what was happening she felt the full weight of his body on top of her. He pulled her into him and began kissing her and running his hand through her hair. She brought her hands around to his back and was working his shirt up over his head. Her hands felt the ripped muscles of his back and slowly worked their way down to the waistband of his jeans.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed into her neck, "I couldn't stop thinking about you after your little visit last night."

Her mind reeled. What the hell was happening? Was she seriously making out with Tim Riggins in his truck? 'Stop thinking, Julie,' she told herself, 'just kiss!'

Their bodies moved in rhythm as their kisses deepened. Julie straddled him and felt like she was going to explode. His hands on her body felt like fire on her skin. His touch made her moan and she was almost willing to become another notch in his belt right here. Almost as if he could read her mind he stopped.

"We can't. Not here, not like this."

"Whaa...?" Was all Julie could manage to say.

"Look, Jules. You're hot. There is no doubt about that, but I'm not going to nail you in my truck on the side of the road in broad daylight."

Julie looked into his sea green eyes and tried to focus on reality. "You're right," she said straightening out her clothes and removing herself from his lap.

Tim put his hands on the wheel and started the truck up, laughing.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head and she slapped him on the arm. "What?!"

"Easy there, tiger. I was just thinking was all."

"About what."

He turned to look at her and said, "You grew up real nice."

Julie looked out the windshield and blushed. "Thank you."

As they waited for their order they sat in a booth at the Alamo Freeze.

"How's Oklahoma State?" She asked.

"Good. I head back tomorrow actually."

"Oh," she said with a sadness in her voice. 'Where the hell did that come from?' She wondered.

"How about you? Where you going?"

"University of Wisconsin. I got a scholarship to their J School...Journalism." She explained.

He nodded. "Big 10 country."

She wasn't surprised, he was like her dad and related everything to football. "Yep."

"You know it snows up there, right?"

Julie let out a small laugh. "I've heard."

An uncomfortable silence was held between them. He was looking at her with longing in his eyes. She wanted to scramble over the table and resume their making out. 'What the hell has gotten into me?'

"You're not with Matt anymore?" He asked, breaking the silence.

The question caught her off guard. She and Matt had broken up a few months ago and thought everyone knew, but why would Tim?

"No...we broke up a while back. Uh, it just wasn't working. He's a great guy, but...you know."

Tim nodded in understanding. There was no way she was going to ask about his dating life. He'd probably worked his way through half the girls in Stillwater by now.

"I'm not really good at this kind of thing, but do you think that maybe I could call you sometime?"

Julie couldn't believe her ears. "Yeah, sure."

They got out their cell phones and exchanged numbers, finishing as their order number was called. The pair headed back to the house to eat lunch with Julie's family. The conversation was warm and friendly and Tim thanked the Taylor's for their hospitality.

"It was good to see you, Riggins." Coach Taylor said, giving Tim a firm handshake.

"Yeah, you too, Coach. Mrs. Coach," Tim nodded in Tami's direction, "you too, Gracie!" He said scooping up the little girl. "Quit growing so much!"

Gracie giggle and squirmed to be free. Tim set her down and looked in Julie's direction.

"I'm just going to walk Tim out, OK?" She said to her parents.

They both had begun cleaning up the remnants of the lunch and waved to Tim as Julie led them outside.

Standing by the driver's door of Tim's truck, Julie leaned in for a quick hug. Tim kissed her on the top of the head.

"Drive safe." Julie said.

"Yeah, you too. Have fun in Madison. I hear it's a great town."

Julie nodded. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, but for the life of her couldn't figure out why.

"I'll call you." He said leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

"Great." She said with a smile.

Julie watched as he drove off and then walked into the house.

Her mom saw her and asked, "You okay, Julie?"

"Yeah, yeah...great."

Julie quickly got her thoughts together. She realized she had so much to do in the next two days. She was leaving Dillon to begin her new life as a college student. She couldn't wait!

AN: Thoughts? Reviews are always appreciated. Next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie Taylor looked out the plane's window as they began their decent into Dillon. Her first semester at the University of Wisconsin was behind her and she had almost a month back in Dillon to thaw out. She had never lived in snow before and while she loved being able to wear all the cute hats and scarves she had learned how to knit, she wouldn't mind not trudging through the drifts for a few weeks.

Getting off the plane and making her way to baggage claim she could see her family on the other side of the security gate. Gracie was bouncing up and down and she saw tears streaming down her mom's face. She hadn't seen those two since pulling out of her driveway four months ago as Julie had decided to stay and have Thanksgiving with the other girls on her dorm floor. Her dad was standing beside them with an arm around her mom. He gave her a gentle wave as she ran to give them all a huge hug.

Getting settled in her dad's truck, her mom turned to her.

"So...tell me everything!"

"Mom," Julie laughed, "it's not like we don't talk to each other practically every day or anything."

"Don't be smart. Tell your poor old mother about your first semester at college."

"It was fine. Classes are good. There's like 10 feet of snow everywhere."

"We just opened your email with that adorable photo of you sliding down the hill. That made the school paper?"

"Yeah, it's this crazy tradition of taking the trays from the cafeteria and sliding down Bascom. It was fun. One of the photographers took my photo and it was on the front page. I brought you a copy." Julie said, knowing that would be her mom's next question.

"You excited that the Badgers are headed back to the Rose Bowl?" Her dad asked her while looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, Dad. Thrilled. You know how much I love football." She said with a classic Julie eye roll.

"Oh, Julie, Matt stopped by. He didn't know when you were coming home. I told him he could come back over tonight. I hope that's OK." Tami said to her oldest daughter and bracing for a possible outburst.

"That's fine." Julie hadn't really thought about Matt much since leaving Texas. School had taken the priority, she didn't want to remotely risk her scholarship. She had no idea there was really that much reading to be done and felt lucky that she was such a strong reader. She saw her mom giving her a strange look.

"I'm just tired, Mom. Finals kicked my ass. Oops, sorry." Julie said giving a quick look to Gracie who, luckily, had fallen sound asleep.

"Well, sweetie, you can climb into bed and sleep for days if you need too."

"That sounds like an awesome plan."

Julie was sorting her clothes into piles of 'really dirty', 'sort of dirty' and 'cleanish' when she heard a knock on the her door as it opened.

"Hi, Julie." Matt Saracen said.

"Hey, Matt. Come in." Julie motioned him in.

They stood looking at each other for a second before Julie stepped forward and gave him a quick hug.

"You look good." He complimented.

"Thanks, you too. How was school?" Julie knew that Texas Tech hadn't made it to any bowl games, but Matt had red shirted this year anyway.

"It was cool. Hard, but I like it. You?"

"Cold," she said with a laugh, "but I'm almost defrosted. No, it's going good. I like being on my own in a place where nobody knows me and I'm not 'The Coach's Daughter'."

Matt nodded, "I bet. Well, I know you're just getting unpacked, but I wanted to let you know there was a party tonight. Everyone should be there, so if you wanted to stop by we could hang out and stuff."

"Um, I don't know. I'm pretty beat. Where is it?"

"Tim Riggins' house."

Julie tried to hide her immediate interest, "Yeah, uh, who knows? I might grab a quick nap and make it over later."

"OK, cool."

"Thanks for stopping by, Matt."

"Sure, talk to you later."

"Bye."

Matt waved and made his way out. She heard him exchange goodbyes with her parents and wasn't surprised when a few seconds later her mom popped her head in her room.

"So?"

Julie laughed, "He just wanted to let me know about a get together later."

"That could be fun, seeing everyone, finding out how school went for them."

"Yeah, I'll probably go over for a little bit."

Julie had showered and was standing in front of her closet looking for something to wear. Tim had called her once this semester and they exchanged a few brief emails, but it was all pretty benign conversation. She had let him know when she was coming back so she was a little bummed that he hadn't let her know about his party himself. She had thought about their kisses more than a few times, but knew that he had probably moved on to some other girl or ten.

"I'm just going to be social and see everyone." She told herself. 'Yeah, right...' she thought.

The house was crowded and loud. People were packed in as Julie weaved her way in looking for someone she knew. She spotted Tyra sitting on Landry's lap just as the blond saw her.

"JULIE TAYLOR!!" Tyra yelled running up to her and squashing her in a gigantic hug. "Oh my god, girl! You look great!"

"Hey, Tyra. Landry." Julie said with a wave to Tyra's long-term boyfriend. Julie saw Matt walk up to where Landry was sitting and he had two beers in his hand. Reaching toward her he offered her one.

"Thanks." She said to Matt. Turning back to Tyra she inquired, "So how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm building a pretty good clientele. L.A. is great, but we're glad to be home."

Julie wasn't surprised when Tyra followed Landry out to L.A. where he was going to school. She had always wanted to do hair and make-up for the movies, so maybe now she'd get her shot.

"Tell me all about you. How's Wisconsin? Any guys I should hear about?" Tyra teased. She heard Matt clear his throat. "Oh, sorry, Matt, but it isn't like you've been a priest." She admonished with a raised eyebrow in his direction.

Julie saw Matt blush five shades of red and laughed, "It's OK, you guys, we've been broken up for almost a year."

Matt laughed in nervous agreement and then quietly excused himself. Julie looked around, but couldn't see the illustrious host anywhere. She told Tyra she'd be right back and took a quick lap around the house. Venturing to the back yard she saw Herc, Jason and Lyla sitting at a table. Walking up to them she realized Tim was sitting there as well. He looked up after taking a swig of beer and locked eyes with her. He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a quick nod and motioned her over with a wave.

"Hi Julie!" Lyla whined.

Julie winced. How the bottles didn't shatter she'd never know, but she quickly returned the greeting and gave Jason a quick hug.

"Hey there, Julie Taylor," Herc leered, "College looks like it's been good to you, sweetheart. I see no signs of 'The Freshman 15' at all!"

"Nice, Herc." Lyla said with a quick slap, "You do look wonderful, Julie."

"Yeah, you look good, Taylor." Tim added taking another drink of his beer.

"Aren't you still in training?" Julie asked, knowing that Oklahoma State had made it to the Alamo Bowl in San Antonio this year.

"You going to tell?" He teased.

"I guess you made it through high school drunk..." she shot back. She hadn't meant it to sound as sharp as it came out. "I'm sorry." She quickly replied.

He gave her a hurt look, but then broke into a smile. "No worries, Jules. There's no punishment for telling the truth around here."

The guys all broke into laughter and clinked their beer bottles together. Tim motioned again for Julie to sit down on the bench by him.

"So are Coach and Mrs. Coach glad to have you home?" He asked.

"Yeah, they seem to be." She said taking a swallow of her beer.

"How's Wisconsin?" Jason asked.

"Good, I like it, but I'm happy to be in Texas right now. The campus is really beautiful though and I'm liking my classes."

"I saw that the Badgers are headed back to Pasadena this year." He replied.

Julie laughed, some things would never change. "Yeah, they are. How about you guys? How's Austin?"

Jason and Lyla had both decided to go to University of Texas after Lyla graduated. Julie knew that if that girl Erin hadn't lost her baby Jason would still be with her and selling cars for Buddy Garrity. She wondered if he ever thought about that.

"It's great. We love it. We're in a great condo that has everything Jason could need." Lyla replied, giving her fiance a quick kiss.

"That's awesome." Julie replied taking another drink. She didn't really feel like sitting there trying to have a conversation with them, but she had been dying to be near Tim so she'd suffer through it.

Tim understood the situation. "Hey Taylor, I got something for Coach in my room. Come on." he said standing.

"Oh? OK. Well it was great seeing you guys. Merry Christmas if I don't see you again."

"You too, Julie." Jason replied with a smirk. If Julie was a betting girl she'd put money on him knowing about her little encounter with Tim in the fall.

Julie followed Tim through the crowded house and into his room. He had to kick a couple she didn't recognize off his bed and shut the door behind them. Before she could say anything he had her pressed up against the wall. His mouth was hungrily taking her in, kissing her face, neck, ears and mouth.

"Why do you have to taste so good?" He asked, covering her mouth and filling it with his tongue before she could answer. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As she kissed him she lost herself in his lips. Before she knew it she was laying on Tim's bed and felt his hands crawl inside her shirt. She figured stopping him before he got too far would be a good idea, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. He expertly unhooked her bra with one hand and she told herself not to think about how easily he had done just done that. Feeling his hands on her skin was wonderful. It had been a long time since she'd had any physical connection like this. He kept his hands north of her jeans so she was content to let him lavish all the attention he wanted on her. She could feel how aroused he was and it started to cloud her thoughts.

"Tim..."

"Yeah?" he said between kisses.

"We need to stop."

"Why? Aren't you having fun?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I'm having a great time, but..."

He silenced her with a kiss and she lost all sense of time. They continued rolling around on his bed, exploring each others bodies for what felt like hours.

"Stay with me tonight, Jules."

"You know I can't," she sighed, "it's my first night back. I have to go home."

He rested his head on her bare shoulder and nodded softly.

She was dying to be a girl and ask him what they were doing with each other, but this was Tim Riggins and honestly, she didn't want to know the truth. So when she heard his next question she was a little surprised.

"Can I take you out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be OK."

"I'll pick you up at 7:00." He said as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

Julie quickly located her bra and shirt and put them on. She knew if anyone was still out in the living room they would know exactly what they had been up to. A smile crossed her face as she realized she finally didn't care what people in Dillon thought about her.

Tim got up with her and walked her out to her mom's car. "See you tomorrow, Taylor."

"Oh wait, did you have something you wanted me to give my dad?" She asked.

He just smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

Julie Taylor headed home and quietly slipped inside her house. She was brushing her teeth when she heard a quiet knock on the bathroom door. Opening it slightly she saw her mom standing in the hall. Tami came in and shut the door gently behind her.

"You have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was good. I saw Tyra and Landry."

"I didn't know they made it back for Christmas."

"Jason and Lyla too."

"Oh, good. I'm glad you had fun."

Juliet went back to brushing her teeth and nodded. 'If you only knew, Mom.' she thought.

"OK, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning. I promise to keep Gracie as quiet as I can, but no promises."

"It's fine, Mom. Goodnight."

Julie stood looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself and had to laugh. She was going out on a date with Tim Riggins.

**AN: I had to make a slight edit in Chapter 1. Tim and Smash are just one year older than Julie in this fic (and I guess the show - I read an interview with Taylor where he said Tim was a senior this year and Julie's got to be a junior, right?) Anywho, go with it. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming if you please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Julie Taylor looked out her window and saw nothing but green. Madison was filled with leafy trees and silky grass lawns. Summer was finally here! Looking around her dorm room she figured she should get back to packing, but before that she had to take her last final exam. Gathering her backpack she headed for the door, but was stopped by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Digging through her bag for the blasted thing she was taken aback by the name displayed on the tiny screen.

_Tim_

"Hello." She said, holding back as much of her frustration as possible.

"Hey, Jules."

"Tim." She hadn't spoken to him in three months. She wasn't exactly pissed, just confused. Why did he keep popping back into her life?

"Long time. How ya doing?"

"I'm actually headed out to take my last final."

"Cool, I just wondered when you'd be getting home."

Julie rolled her eyes, 'He wants to hook up. Typical.'

"This weekend, but I have some stuff to do at the pool when I get there to prep for swim lessons starting, so I don't know how much time I'll have."

Julie would be working again this summer at the pool and was a senior lifeguard. It was more responsibility, but more money and she could always use that.

"Well if you want to hang out, I'm around."

She couldn't hold back any longer and let out an exasperated sigh, "Tim..."

They were silent. She wanted to let him know that she wasn't just a quick fuck, even after what happened at Christmas, and had no plans on being his friend with benefits this summer.

"Jules, I know I've been an ass."

"It's just, I...I don't have time to do this right now, OK? I'll call you when I get home. I gotta go."

"Bye, Julie."

"Bye."

Julie stormed out of her dorm room and stomped all the way to her class. She wasn't really focusing on her final, luckily she knew this stuff pretty well, instead her thoughts went back to how great Christmas had been with him.

He had come over for their date and received some good natured ribbing from her dad. Julie was surprised he hadn't put up more of an argument about their going out, but wasn't going to question it. Tim had brought a Christmas present for her family and told her dad to open it. Inside were four tickets to Tim's bowl game and Oklahoma State t-shirts with his name and number on them for everyone, even a small one for Gracie. Her dad was genuinely touched. She wondered how he could do stuff like that and then just disappear for months. 'Ughh...men!' she thought.

He had taken her to an amusement center on their date and they had driven go-carts and played arcade games. He won her a stuffed puppy, which she slept with every night but would never admit that to anyone. The night ended with them getting hot and heavy in his truck and as bad as Julie wanted to have sex with him, she knew doing it there would be something she'd regret.

Christmas came and went and the Taylor family headed to San Antonio to watch him play. Billy and his new girlfriend came too and were seated right next to them. Tim played really well and it brought back memories of watching the Panthers win the state championship a few years ago. The group had gone to dinner together after OSU had won and everyone talked and laughed. Julie couldn't remember a time when they'd had more fun. Julie and her family were staying with some friends of her parents outside of town, but Tim had wanted to take her to meet some of the guys. Billy said she could stay with them in their hotel room as it had a fold out couch and her parents had agreed. They would all meet for lunch the next day and the Taylors would head home and Tim would go stay with Billy in Houston for the rest of the break.

That night had been amazing. Tim introduced her to some of his coaches and players he had become friends with. They walked along the Riverwalk and kissed under the stars. Julie felt herself falling for Tim with each passing second. She knew that their situation wasn't ideal, but her attraction to him was just too great to overcome. When he had asked her to come to his room she was unable to say no. She knew they would make love and was ready for it.

Tim was so gentle with her. He had undressed her and kissed every inch of her body, telling her she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. When she felt him enter her it was like a whole new world opened up to her. She had lost her virginity to Matt and while it hadn't been terrible, it was nothing like this experience. Tim took his time and worked on pleasing her. She had never had an orgasm with Matt, but knew that she was building to her first with Tim. The explosion that rocked her body made her cry out in ecstasy and she collapsed back on the bed completely sated. They made love several times that night and as they awoke in each other's arms to the sun streaming in on them through the window, Julie doubted she'd ever feel this complete again.

They had made their way to lunch with their families and had said a brief goodbye in the restaurant parking lot making promises to call and email during the next semester. The rest of Julie's break had passed quickly and she was able to spend time with her friends, even Matt, but a part of her was always thinking about Tim.

Upon her return to Madison she was quickly absorbed into her new classes. She tried not to think about what he was doing, and who he was doing it with, and even managed to go on a date or two, but she had no interest in them and didn't feel like faking it. He had called a few times, but after a month, nothing. She had called and emailed him and gotten no response so she let it go. Her heart suffered a small blow, but she told herself to chalk up their night together as a life experience and move on. Saying it had been much easier than doing it and then he had to go and call her today!

Julie looked at the clock and realized she only had a few minutes to finish up her final. Quickly looking over the bubble sheet she completed the last section, gave it a once over and turned it in. She made it back to her dorm room and started throwing things in boxes. She was going to store most of it over the summer but needed to check out of her dorm and start back to Texas in the morning. She had met a girl who lived in Austin and they were going to drive back together. As Julie put the stuffed puppy Tim had won for her in a box and taped it shut she realized 'Freshman Year' was truly over.

* * *

Julie sat in the shade looking over the next week's shift schedule, her long hair hanging in a wet braid down her back. She was doing private swim lessons as well as her normal duties to make extra money and was exhausted. Her first few weeks back in Dillon had passed quickly and she was already tanned to a light golden brown. Julie realized someone was standing in front of her, but looking up she could only see the person's form as the sun was shining behind them. It didn't take her long to recognize the well muscled body and the long hair belonging to Tim Riggins. The same Tim Riggins she hadn't called since being home.

He stood looking down at her until she waved her hand toward the bench indicating it was fine for him to sit. She looked at him and felt the tingling sensation begin in her stomach. 'Don't start this again, Julie.' she told herself, knowing it would do no good.

"Hey, Jules." He smiled.

"Hi..."

"You haven't called so I thought I'd stop by."

"Yeah, sorry. I've been super swamped here."

"No problem. I thought you might still be pissed or something."

'When did Tim Riggins get so forward?' She wondered. She let out a long sigh.

"Look, Julie..."

"Tim..." she interrupted, "I'm almost done here, can you give me a couple of minutes? I can meet you somewhere."

"I'll just wait in the parking lot."

"Sure, I'll see you out there in like ten minutes."

Julie watched Tim stand up and walk out of the pool area. She had thought avoiding him and the subject of them, whatever the hell they were, would be the best way to get through the summer. She had been sure that he would have let it go too as he wasn't known to pursue women, he let them come to him. She quickly finished the schedule and tacked it on the wall in the staff locker room. She threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top over her suit and grabbed her sunglasses out of her locker while trading her pool flip-flops for her street ones. Taking a quick glance at herself in the mirror she realized she needed to start using more zinc on her nose. She had enough freckles to deal with as it was. Running her hand quickly through her long bangs was going to have to be as good as it got today. She walked out of the locker room and headed for the parking lot.

He was sitting on the tailgate of his truck waiting for her. She couldn't help that her heart started pounding in her chest at the sight of him again. 'Just keep cool, don't let him get to you.' She commanded of herself. Spotting her, he jumped down and quickly opened the passenger door for her. She climbed in and stared out the windshield. He hurried around the other side and fired the monster up.

"Is a drive OK?" He asked her.

She nodded and remained silent as he headed the truck out of town and toward the lake. They continued to ride in silence with Julie refusing to look at him. She could tell he was taking looks her way, but she was going to remain strong, well, for as long as she could. He pulled up to the lake and killed the engine. It was sweltering in the non-air conditioned truck so they got out and started walking.

She finally broke her silence after a few minutes, "Look, Tim. I'm not mad. I'm confused and a little hurt, but not angry."

He kept walking and didn't respond, so she kept going.

"I know we never talked about what everything meant and I'm not trying to act like a bitch, but I guess I thought it was more than just sex. I know I probably shouldn't have, but I did. You not calling back until it was time for me to come home bothered me, so I thought it best to just let this go."

He had slowly started to nod his head and sat down on a large rock in front of the lake and looked out over it. She stood before him and waited for him to say something, but he stayed quiet. She had said what she wanted to say, if he couldn't deal with that, it was his problem, but as far as she was concerned she was done with him. She knew she wasn't cut out for casual flings, especially with a guy like Tim Riggins and now he knew.

"I'm sorry, Julie." He stated flatly, "I messed up."

"Look, Tim. Let's just leave things as they are, alright? We had a good time and now we should just move on."

"Is that what you want?"

She hesitated. Her heart was screaming 'NO!' but her head told her that is what would be best. "I think it's what we should do."

"You didn't answer my question. Is that what you _want_, Jules."

"Tim..."

"It was more than sex."

"What?"

"San Antonio was more than sex."

Now Julie was getting mad. Why the hell had he just let it die then? Why hadn't he called her back? "I don't understand."

"That's the problem. I'm not good at dealing with more than sex."

"Then what the hell are we doing out here?" She yelled. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" She stormed off. The tears burned as they rolled down her cheeks. She'd opened her heart to him and thought she had successfully sewn it back up again after he disappeared on her, but him telling her he felt something for her but not enough to deal with it was just too much. She felt his hand close around her arm and pull her around to him. He gathered her in a hug and she pushed herself away.

"Don't do that. Don't think you can hug me and make it all better."

"Let me explain, Jules."

She stood looking at him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Fine. Explain."

"I thought about you all fall. Wondered how you were doing, how many guys were dying to date you. I was planning on calling you to let you know about my party when you got home, but I ran into Saracen he said he was going to invite you. I know you guys have a history, so I backed off, but then you showed up and came looking for me. I had already bought the tickets for Coach and your family as a thank you for everything you guys did to help me get to OSU, but I couldn't have imagined that we would have had such a great night together."

Julie stood looking at him stonefaced.

"I know I dropped the ball on this one, but I guess I wanted you to have a good time at UW and not think about me. I'm not very good boyfriend material, Jules."

She stood for a moment absorbing all he had said. She tried to remember if she had ever heard him say this much all at once before. She was sure she hadn't.

"Then tell me this, Tim, if that's true, why did you want to bring me out here?" She said looking into his eyes.

She could see the gears turning in his head. She was cornering him and he didn't like it. She stood looking at him defiantly with her hands on her hips waiting for him to answer.

"Well?" She demanded.

He grabbed her arms and shook her, "Because, dammit! I can't stop thinking about you, OK? Does that make you happy? That I dream about you and think about how you're better in every way than any girl I meet?"

Julie stood looking at Tim in shock and was not prepared when he pulled her in for a crushing kiss.

**AN: What will Julie do? Even I don't know! :) I hate to do this to you, but I'm going on a small vacation (taking the baby to the grandparents) so I can't promise an update until next week (DON'T HATE ME!). Until then, Cheers - Scarlett**


	4. Chapter 4

As Julie Taylor drove past the 'Welcome to Dillon' sign she wondered if it would continue to become stranger each successive time she did it. She had just completed her sophomore year at college and was coming home for another summer to work at the pool. She took in her surroundings and noticed how much smaller the town seemed, how worn and tired the buildings and people looked. She knew she was outgrowing her hometown and felt a little apprehensive about what that meant.

Pulling up to her parents' house she ran a hand through her now chin length hair. She just couldn't shake the feeling of dread associated with walking into that house. It wasn't that she didn't love her family, but she didn't feel like she could be herself with them. The person she was becoming was still so new that Julie always reverted back to her prescribed routines. Last summer had been a nightmare. One family squabble seemed to follow the next and Julie knew it was primarily her fault. She tried not to think about the reason, but he always worked his way back into her thoughts sooner or later. After that day at the lake where she told Tim she wanted nothing to do with him, she had been miserable and made sure everyone around her was too. She was too proud to admit she might have made a mistake and once back at school she threw herself into her classes, writing for _The Badger Herald_ and getting out. She had met a few guys and even started dating one semi-regularly. They'd left their relationship, such as it was, pretty casual and that suited Julie just fine. She had no desire to get all messed up about some guy at this point in her life, at least that is what she kept telling herself.

Julie looked through the windshield to see her little sister standing at the now open front door of the house. At almost 4 years-old, Gracie Belle was becoming the spitting image of her. Julie gave her a wave and opened the car door. Stepping out she received a crushing hug around her legs from the tot.

"Sissy, you're home!"

"Hey Gracie Belle! I sure am."

"Where did all your hair go?" The confused little girl asked looking up at Julie.

"I chopped it off."

"Why?"

'Did they ever stop asking that question?' Julie thought wryly.

"Well, I thought I could use a change and then I found out I could give it to a little girl who needed it because she didn't have any."

"Why didn't she have any?"

"Sometimes people can get sick and in order to make them all better they have to get some medicine that makes their hair fall out."

Julie could see that she'd said too much by the look on the little girl's face. It was hard for her to remember that sometimes simple answers are best.

"Don't worry, Gracie. She's going to get all better real soon."

Just then Tami Taylor walked out and saw her two daughters.

"Hey, Julie. Oh, I love your hair. When did you cut it, sweetie?"

"She gave it to a little girl, Mommy." Gracie piped up.

"She did, well, wasn't that nice?" Tami said with a questioning look at her oldest daughter.

"I was covering a Locks of Love hair drive for the paper. While I was there, I thought a new look could be fun and it was a free hair cut, so win, win." Julie laughed.

Julie could see her mom giving her the inspection all mother's do when their children make a decision on their own.

"It suits you, very becoming, and it was for a great cause." Tami said pulling Julie into a hug. "I'm glad you're home, we missed you."

Julie smiled and made her way inside to find her dad preparing some burgers for the grill. They hugged hello and the family started the process of getting used to being all together again. They had seen each other at Christmas, but the Taylor clan had made their way up to Wisconsin to have their first 'White Christmas' together. It was a fun time and something Gracie had talked to her sister about non-stop since. She had even asked if Julie could bring her home some snow only a few days ago. Julie tried hard during lunch to not let her mind drift to what Tim was doing or if he was home, but she wasn't doing very well. After lunch she and her dad started bringing in Julie's bags and boxes from the car.

"You alright, hun?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, Dad. Just tired."

"How'd the Explorer do on the drive down? Looks like you packed it full enough."

"Fine, the mileage is getting up there though."

"I was starting to wonder about that. Maybe we should think about getting you something else?"

At those words Julie realized she had better let her dad in on her newly formed plans.

"Well, Dad. That is not going to be necessary right now."

"Oh, why not?"

Julie took a deep breath and knew it was best to just say it. "I won't be going back to Madison in the fall. Wait...let me finish," she added, seeing the steam beginning to froth out of her father's ears, "I'm going to study abroad next year. I won a spot at City University in London."

"London?! As in one in England, London?"

"Dad, look, it's one of the best Journalism programs in the world. I earned this and I'm going."

She hadn't meant it to come out as hard as it sounded, but Julie had indeed worked her butt off to get this opportunity. She hadn't mentioned anything to her family about it in case it hadn't happened. The last thing she needed was for them to feel sorry for her, but when she found out she had gotten the coveted spot for her school she felt proud. She just didn't know how her parents would feel about it.

"I never said you couldn't go, Julie. I'm just a bit surprised that's all. I mean the first I hear of this is right now in our driveway. I just figured you would have talked to your mom and me about this before doing it."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to not tell you. I was just nervous, I wanted this so badly. I...I'm sorry."

Julie's dad drew her into a hug and rubbed her shoulder. "We want to be able to support you, Julie. You just have to let us in a little."

She knew he was right, she was struggling so hard to find her own identity that she usually shut her parents out. As much as she'd like to think they didn't know anything, she was always surprised when they actually understood what she was going through.

"Come on, let's go tell Mom." Eric said, motioning them inside.

* * *

Julie and Lois were sitting around Lois' pool sipping on some very non-virgin margaritas soaking up some afternoon Texas sun.

"Who gets married on the 4th of July?" Lois laughed.

"Leave it to Lyla to want fireworks on her wedding day."

"She even gets a parade!" Lois said barely able to contain herself.

"Oh my god, can you even imagine?!" Julie laughed along side of her still best friend. "Jason and Lyla and their wedding party on a giant float, pulled by a truck from Garrity Motors! Lyla waving like Miss America."

"I wonder what her colors are, yellow and blue?"

"I have no idea, but I just pray it isn't a theme wedding. Can you imagine how tacky that could be?"

"So...have you seen him yet? You know he's Jason's best man, right?"

Julie took a long drink from her glass. She and Lois hadn't talked about Tim since a long late night talk before the beginning of school last fall.

"It's no big deal, Lo. That was a long time ago." Julie tried to play it off and just hoped Lois bought it. She had no desire to talk about Tim Riggins.

Lois politely changed the subject, but Julie wasn't really paying any attention to what she was saying now. Once her mind went to Tim she found it very hard to get it to stop thinking about how everything happened. She had indeed seen him a few times this summer, Dillon was only so big, but they hadn't come face to face yet. His black truck was easily identifiable and she did her best to avoid going into whatever place she saw it parked in front of. He had avoided her at all costs too. She had overheard her dad talking to her mom about Tim stopping by to say hi while Julie had been at work. She had to admit that hurt her feelings a little, but really what could she expect? She had told him she didn't want to be with him and as they hadn't been friends before that, there really wasn't anything left for them.

* * *

The morning of Jason and Lyla's wedding came and it was going to be a scorcher. Julie dreaded having to go, but knew there was no way her parents would let her get away with bailing out. She had to finagle the schedule to get the day off and missed out on getting holiday pay. She had almost thrown a fit over it and demanded her parents pay her the difference, but she really was trying to be mature about the whole thing. This being a grown-up stuff was a bunch of shit sometimes.

The Taylor family made their way to the church and were seated on the groom's side by an usher Julie recognized as a former player of her dad's. It really was like a Panther reunion. Julie saw Matt walk in with his new girlfriend. They had met at school the year before and seemed to be pretty serious. Julie and Matt kept in semi-touch with a few random emails throughout the school year. Matt's grandmother had died just before Christmas and the family had ended up selling her house. Matt was living in Lubbock full time now and had played in a few games. He was being groomed to take the starting spot at Texas Tech this coming season. Julie's dad motioned for them to come over and gave Matt a handshake.

"Hey, Julie. Mrs. Taylor." Matt waived.

"Hello, Matt. How are you doing?" Tami inquired sincerely.

"Good, ma'am. This is my girlfriend, Summer."

Julie had forgotten her name was Summer and did the best she could not to giggle.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said with an extended hand.

Julie was sure that Summer knew she had been Matt's high school girlfriend, but prayed the girl had no hang ups over it.

"It's great to meet y'all finally. Matt has told me so much about your family." Summer said with a megawatt smile. If she had any issues, Julie sure couldn't sense them.

The couple ended up sitting in the row behind the Taylors and as the church began to reach capacity the music signaled the procession was about to start. Julie saw a side door open and Jason wheel himself out, but her breath was sucked out of her body when she saw Tim walk out into the sanctuary in his tuxedo and take his place next to his best friend. Before Julie knew it everyone was standing up and clapping as the happy couple made their way down the aisle. She had no idea how time had moved so fast, but as Tim walked by with Lyla's sister on his arm she locked eyes with him and it felt like time stood still. She took in all his features in an instant. His eyes were still the same shade of mesmerizing green and his jaw still looked like it was chiseled from stone. He had cut his hair a bit and was tanned to a beautiful bronze. He broke eye contact first and moved on out of the church. Julie quickly turned to gather her bag and met Matt's eyes. She had no idea just how much Matt knew, but it was obvious from his expression he knew something.

* * *

Julie stood at a tall table near the bar in the gigantic air-conditioned tent sipping on a vodka tonic. Matt and Summer stood with her, as well as a few other acquaintances from their Dillon High days.

"You OK, Julie?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, great. Why?" Julie said a little too chipper. The vodka was going down a little too easy in this heat.

Summer politely excused her self to use the restroom and Matt turned to face Julie.

"I never talked to you about this because he asked me not to, but I know what happened last summer between you and Tim."

"It was nothing, Matt. Really, not a big deal at all."

"Well, it was to him." Matt said in his irritating style of always saying something deep when all you wanted to do was have a simple conversation.

Julie could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes. Why did Matt have to push this?

"Look, Matt, I appreciate what I think you're trying to do here, but I don't have time for it. Being with Tim Riggins does not fit into my plan, OK? I've worked too damn hard to get myself out of Dillon, Texas to get involved with some guy who does nothing but remind me of where I've come from."

"Even if you're in love with him?"

"LOVE?! What the hell does love have to do with any of this? It doesn't matter if I love him or if he loves me, which he totally does not, I will not become my mother, Matt, do you understand that? And why the hell was he talking to you about this?!" Julie said a little too loudly as people around them turned to see what was going on.

"I just wish you'd let yourself be happy, that's all." Matt said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to yell, but please, just let this go, OK?"

Matt nodded as Summer rejoined them and they all tried to pretend that the little scene had never happened. The arrival of the wedding party indicated that it was time for the guests to take their seats for dinner. Julie was not surprised at all that it was a giant BBQ buffet. Nothing says 'Texas Wedding' like some giant piece of meat rotating on a spit over a fire. As Julie looked for her table number she felt lucky that she wasn't seated with her parents. At least Lyla had spared her that private hell while planning the seating chart, but what she hadn't planned for was the name card she saw on the table at the seat next to her.

_Timothy Riggins_

That bitch!

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I had some issues getting inspired, but I think I have a direction now. Thanks again for all the nice reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Julie stared down at the name card on the table and had to clutch the back of her chair to keep from falling down. She couldn't believe this was happening. Quickly glancing around the table she saw they were seated with a bunch of married couples and from the names it looked like family members. 'Oh my god, why would she do this?' Julie's brain spun. Lyla wasn't stupid, she had to know that she was putting both of them in an awkward position. Was she trying to play matchmaker? Julie didn't have much time to think about it as she saw Tim walking toward the table. When he saw Julie standing there he stopped in his tracks and from the look on his face he was as flummoxed as she was.

Julie held her breath as Tim reached the table. He gave her a weak nod in greeting and sat down in his chair. This wasn't going to be easy, but Julie sat down and tried to be polite.

"Hello, Tim."

"Julie."

"How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

He obviously wasn't going to help her at all.

"I've been good too." Julie quickly drained the last of her vodka tonic and looked around to see what else there was to drink readily available. She saw a waiter with a few glasses of beer and motioned him over. Liquor before beer, so she was in the clear, she thought wryly, taking a sip of the cold liquid.

"The wedding was nice." She offered lamely. 'Nice one, Taylor, very original' she thought to herself.

"Yeah, it was."

Just then the other guests seated at the table arrived and there were polite greetings exchanged. A woman that looked around her mother's age sat down next to Julie and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Lyla's aunt, Cindy."

"Hi, I'm Julie Taylor, I'm...uh, a friend. My dad was Jason's football coach."

"Oh? How nice." The woman said with an odd look on her face.

Julie hadn't even thought of how weird that might have sounded, but she hadn't known what else to say. She was sure the woman was just as confused as she was as to why Julie was sitting at this table, but when she saw her look past her to see Tim sitting on Julie's other side, a look of understanding crossed her face.

"So how long have you and the best man been together?" Aunt Cindy asked.

"Oh, no...we aren't, we..." Julie stuttered.

"There is no 'we'...we're nothing." Tim shot back coldly.

Julie was mortified. It wasn't as if she didn't deserve that, but the harsh sting of his words were a little more than she was able to handle at the moment.

"Will you please excuse me?" Julie asked with a small catch in her voice as she stood from the table. Turning to leave she hurriedly made her way to the far end of the tent. Pushing out the entrance she was hit with a blast of hot Texas wind. After being in the air-conditioned tent and having so much to drink with out benefit of food the drastic change was a shock to her system and before Julie knew it she was sinking to the ground, falling into an ever increasing pool of blackness.

* * *

Julie felt something cool across her forehead. She tried to sit up but felt a hand on her shoulder holding her down.

"Just keep still. You're fine, you just got a little woozy that's all."

Julie looked up to see a strange woman's face and realized what had happened. Bolting up, she turned to see where she was and who had seen her pass out.

"Don't worry, hon. Not too many folks saw you. One of my staff caught you and brought you in here."

Julie was sitting in a small tent. The woman explained she was the caterer and Julie was in her 'office.'

"Thank you. I guess I had a little too much to drink."

"You're not the first person that has ever happened to, especially at a wedding on a hot day, we just usually see it a little later on that's all." The woman laughed. "Here, eat some of this and then you should be good to go. I'm sure your fella is looking for you."

"No...he's not, but thanks." Julie said looking at the small plate of food and being over taken with hunger. She quickly ate what she was offered and began to feel the benefits of having some food in her system. Getting up to her feet she thanked the woman again and made her way back outside. Looking back at the giant tent she didn't know what she should do. Going in didn't seem like the best move, but she knew she couldn't leave without letting her parents know. Now she just had to figure out where they were.

Julie made her way back to the entrance of the tent to look at the list of names and table assignments. Her parents were seated near the front, but thankfully on the opposite side of the tent from Tim. Sneaking down the side, Julie reached her parents who seemed to be almost through with their meal. They were in the middle of table conversation, but she quietly went up to her mom and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, honey." Tami cooed, it was obvious to Julie that she hadn't been the only Taylor woman imbibing a little too much in Buddy's free liquor.

"Hi, Mom. I'm not feeling the greatest. I'm going to go home."

"Are you OK, do you need your dad to drive you?" Tami offered sympathetically.

"No, no. Stay, enjoy yourself. I'll be perfectly fine." She said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

Julie started making her way back outside when she saw Matt and Summer motioning to her. They were seated with some other Dillon alum and looked to be having a great time.

"Hey, Julie. What's going on?" Matt asked.

"I'm just going to skip out a little early. It was great to meet you, Summer."

"No, Julie, don't leave!" The girl pleaded. "Here, sit by us," she said motioning to an empty seat at the next table, "they're about to do the speeches."

The rest of the table motioned for her to sit down as well and even though she was dying to get out of there, she was a little curious as to what Tim was going to say in his speech. Acquiescing, Julie took a seat and turned to look at the front of the tent.

Tim took the microphone and banged on his glass with a knife to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, everybody. It's my job as the best man to make the first toast. As some of you might know I'm not the best joke teller in the world, so we'll just skip that part."

Some laughs trickled through the audience and Julie and Matt exchanged a knowing glance.

"I've known Jason Street for practically my whole life and it isn't much of a stretch to say that without him, I wouldn't be where I am today. When Street first told me he was going to marry Lyla Garrity he was sixteen years old. He was also going to be the quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys and we were all going to live on a big ranch." He cleared his throat and continued.

"Some of those plans might have changed along the way, but through it all he knew in his heart that one day he would marry Lyla, the girl that has always been his. So here we are, finally at that day where they become Mr. and Mrs. Jason Street. If you'd raise your glasses with me, to Jason and Lyla, may the chair next to you never be empty and your hearts always full. Cheers."

* * *

Julie stayed at Summer's insistence and even went out on the dance floor with the group when the music started. She tried not to think about Tim's speech, there was no way he could have meant her specifically, so she just tried her best to forget about all of it and enjoy herself. The girls had a good time laughing at Matt's pathetic attempts to dance, but when a slow song started and Matt took Summer in his arms, Julie turned to leave the dance floor and made her way over to an empty table. She poured herself a glass of water and took a quick look around the tent. Everyone around her was laughing and talking. The sun had started to set so Julie thought she'd venture outside and get some fresh air. As she stood looking out over the rolling green hills of the country club's golf course she was shocked to see Tim standing against the rail not far from her. She quickly turned to make her way back inside when she heard him call out to her.

"Julie, wait."

She closed her eyes and debated walking away, but she turned to face him.

"I..." he started, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She said trying to play his earlier hurtful words off.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine, really. I'm fine."

The pair stood looking at each other while moments of silence passed between them.

"You cut your hair."

Julie raised a hand to her newly shortened hair. "Um, yeah. You did too."

"Lyla. She asked me to for the wedding."

Julie nodded in understanding.

"It's nice."

She looked up at Tim a little confused.

"Your hair." He offered.

"Oh...thanks."

The two stood looking awkwardly at each other some more. Julie had no idea how they had gotten to where they were and why he was trying to be nice to her now after embarrassing her earlier. How had it become so uncomfortable between them? She had never meant for it to be so tense, she'd only done what she thought was best for the both of them, but she obviously misjudged the situation. Before Julie could stop herself hot tears began spilling onto her cheeks.

"I...I'm sorr..." She tried to speak but couldn't.

Tim stood and looked at her. She didn't expect him to walk up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said kindly.

The couple started walking down to the golf course and Julie tried to collect herself. They walked in silence until the sun had gone completely down and they were in the dark. Tim walked them over to a bench and the two sat quietly looking out into the night.

Julie knew he wouldn't say anything until she did, but she had no idea what to say. Her feelings for him were so confusing, she didn't know what was real or imagined. It had been almost two years since that night she went to his house on a dare and started this whole mess, but if she was truthful with herself she knew it started long before then. When she had felt him wrap her up in his arms protectively the day of the tornado something inside of her changed toward him. Julie looked at Tim's profile and before she knew what she was doing she just started talking. She went back to the beginning, that day in the grocery store when he had protected her from the storm and just kept talking, through her relationship with Matt, the night of the dare when they kissed and then their first night together in San Antonio. She told him about how she felt after going back to school and how last summer had been miserable because she was afraid of being with him and what that would do to her plan and then right up to how she felt seeing him walk out of the church earlier that day and how his words had stung her at dinner. She had no idea how much time had passed, but when she finished she let out a long sigh and turned to him.

She couldn't really see his face due to darkness, but when he reached for her and drew her into a kiss she wasn't surprised when fireworks started exploding in the night sky.

* * *

The next three weeks passed quickly after that night. She and Tim had began to spend all their free time together and start the process of getting to know each other again. They kept the physical element of their relationship in check as best they could, but Julie was happy to just be learning who Tim was now. They spent a lot of time talking about his past and his family. His efforts to control his drinking had been a major priority his first few years at OSU and he knew he had limits and tried to keep to them. Looking over at him now as he was driving the two of them to dinner on his last night in Dillon before reporting for training in Stillwater Julie was happy, but she knew she had to tell Tim she hadn't been completely honest with him. She had waited as long as she could to tell him about her plans for the next school year, but she had selfishly wanted to just keep enjoying herself for as long as possible.

Their conversation over dinner was typical, but when Tim started to clear his throat Julie's nerves began to kick in.

"I wanted to ask you something, Jules."

"Sure, what is it?" She replied hesitantly.

"I know it's a little early to be asking you this, but I wanted you to have plenty of time to think about it. Would you come to my last home game this season at the end of November? It's against Oklahoma and is a pretty big deal. It's senior day and the rivalry all rolled into one giant thing. You don't have to if you don't want to, I just wanted to ask."

She let out a nervous laugh. She had been afraid of what he was going to ask, thinking it might be a little more serious in nature, but she quickly realized that to Tim this was a big deal. As fate would have it she now knew this was the time to come clean with him.

"Tim, I'd love to, really, but..." she said, letting out a long sigh, "I don't know if I'll be able to."

He looked at her with a confused look. She continued on.

"I'm going to London for the year to study." There, she'd said it.

"London?"

"Yes. I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner. It's not like I wasn't going to tell you, I just...I don't know why."

"That's awesome, Julie. Really. You should have a great time." He said a little too happily.

She could tell he meant it, but there was a slight shift in his demeanor.

"When do you leave?"

"In a couple weeks."

She watched as he nodded his head at the news and tried to read what was going on behind those eyes.

"Tim, I know I waited until the very last minute to tell you and it's a long time to be gone, but we've had such a great time the past few weeks. I'm sorry if it seems like I lied."

"No, it's cool. Really."

They finished up their dinner and Tim drove them toward her house. Julie could tell Tim's mind was somewhere else, but they said a quick goodnight and made plans to meet in the morning before he left for school. She made her way inside and as she turned to shut the door he was still sitting in front of her house. She stood and watched him for several minutes and as he opened the door to get out of the truck she walked out to meet him. 'Here it comes,' she thought, 'he's going to end it.'

She stood looking at him. His body language was hard to read, but she knew he had something serious to say. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and a perplexed look dominated his face. She prepared for the worst.

"I'm a little pissed, Jules. You should have told me sooner, but you're not the only one who hasn't been entirely honest."

"I don't understand." Julie said with a confused look.

"I asked Lyla to sit you by me at the wedding. I wanted to be close to you, but when I saw you standing there all the feelings of you rejecting me last year came rushing back. I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me, so I lashed out."

Julie was surprised, but remained silent. She knew he had more to say and wanted to let him.

"I saw you rush out of the tent and I was sure that was going to be the last time I ever saw you. I couldn't imagine that you'd want to talk to me again, but then there you were outside later and I knew I had to try to fix it and then you opened up and here we are."

Julie let him take her in his arms and surround her with a hug.

"The past few weeks have been awesome and I don't want you to leave, but I get that you have to. I know you're going to do great over there. Just don't forget me, OK?"

Tim raised her chin and gave her a long kiss which Julie gladly returned.

**AN: I struggled with this one, kids. Hopefully it isn't the shite I think it might be. Any words of advice and encouragement would be much appreciated at this point. XO, Scarlett**


	6. Chapter 6

London was everything Julie hoped it would be. She fell in love with it the moment she arrived and continued to fall deeper and deeper each passing day. The energy and diversity were something she had never really experienced and she quickly found she moved in the hustle and bustle almost like a native. Traveling around on the Tube became like second nature and discovering the little intricacies of the city and neighborhoods had become her passion.

During the summer she had managed to find another student looking for an additional flatmate for a converted loft space in King's Cross. It was close to school and allowed for central access to most of the city and she had clicked instantly with new her flatmates, Prudie and Finn. She was loving her classes at City University and found the rigors of writing up to the English standards a challenge she was glad she undertook. Julie finally felt like she had found where she was always meant to be. She and Prudie would spend hours sifting through vintage shops on Brick Lane trying to find similar pieces to those they saw in more expensive shops in Nottinghill, while Finn was introducing all kinds of new indie bands and taking her to divey venues to see shows as well as clubs to dance to whatever new DJ he had befriended.

As Christmas neared she was loving the feel of the city, even if the weather could be a bit depressing. Her parents wanted her to come home, but Finn had invited both of the girls to his parent's country house for the holiday. Julie had decided it was something she wanted to do and let her parents know. While she could tell they were disappointed they understood Julie's desire to experience all she could while she was there. The one person she hadn't told yet was Tim.

They had actually had a lot of opportunity the past few months to talk. Tim's roommate had shown him the magic of Skype and he and Julie had been able to video chat a few times a week. Prudie and Finn loved to horn in on the conversations with "her cowboy." They usually added a lot of comic relief.

"If Tim is half as sexy in person as he is over video, direct me to the front of the queue!" Prudie had joked the first time she saw Tim.

"Me too! I like them rugged." Joked Finn who, to Tim's consternation, was a very out and proud member of the gay community.

Julie had shared their history with her new friends and while she and Tim continued to keep their budding romance as non-defined as possible, Julie was beginning to feel torn. It was impossible to go out and not meet people, especially being with two outgoing people like Prudie and Finn. They both encouraged her to socialize with their friends and Julie was honestly having a great time. It had become an unspoken rule between she and Tim that they avoided mentioning any people of the opposite sex that they were hanging out with or dating. Julie knew she wouldn't deal well with knowing of Tim being with someone else, but she wasn't too terribly worried about him as his attention and attraction to her seemed to grow even with the physical distance between them.

Prudie railed against the laziness of British men and their affection towards women and preferred to date men from other countries, but Julie liked the intellect and charm she found in most English guys she met. She was able to have long conversations with classmates over tea, another of her new passions, and found the perspective of people to be a little broader than in the States. She hadn't yet met anyone she was interested in pursuing too strongly, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the selection she had or because her heart was already taken.

* * *

Julie prepared to log onto her computer for one of her chats with Tim and knew she was going to have to tell him that she was not coming home this Christmas. She had the loft to herself that evening and they had timed their chat to be just after Tim's last class. Julie smiled as she saw his face pop up on her screen.

"Hey, you!" She said excitedly.

"Hey back. How was your day?"

"Good, it's getting supper chilly here, they're saying it might snow."

"You and places where it snows. I don't get it." Tim teased her.

"Oh come on, it's awesome. You can bundle up in big, cozy sweaters. Put your coat and mittens on and wrap a big fuzzy scarf around your neck while walking around. Plus there is always snuggling in front of fires." She teasingly replied.

"Snuggling, huh? Well...you might have something there, but only if I'm the one doing the snuggling." He shot back with a raised eyebrow.

She hadn't meant to spark any jealousy in him, but she warmed at the thought of him being a little bit protective of her.

"Of course!" She smiled, "So...you doing OK since football ended? Is it weird not having practice anymore?"

OSU had failed to make a bowl game. It was the first time in Tim's life where he could remember not knowing when, or if, he'd ever play in another football game.

"It's kinda strange. I've been talking to a couple of people about the scouting combine coming up in February and a few folks think I might have a shot at making a team if I do well. Rough guesses right now are that I might be able to go in the 4th or 5th round of the draft, but who knows?"

She could tell this made him nervous. "But that's good, right?"

"Maybe. It's not like a lot of guys make active rosters coming in that low, so it's anyones guess. I thought I'd talk to your dad when we're home over the winter break. I mean I have at least another two semesters to finish up my degree, but if I can play, I want to."

"You want to get your degree though, right? I mean it's important."

Julie had never really pushed Tim about school before. He was majoring in Landscape Contracting in the College of Agriculture. He chose that major because he had done landscape work before and liked it. He figured if OSU was going to pay for his education he should at least get a degree that he could actually use if football didn't work out.

"Yeah, of course, but Jules, this is my only shot at the NFL. I can always come back and finish it later if I make it and then have some money to start my company."

"But would you?" She didn't want to cause a fight, but this was such an important issue for her.

"I'll cross that bridge after the draft. I mean if I don't make a team I'll come back and finish up no matter what, OK?" He said a little irritated.

"It's just because I care, Tim." She tried to soothe the feathers she ruffled.

They were quiet for a minute. She dreaded telling him about Christmas, but knew she had to. His words of "when we're home over winter break" kept ringing in her hears.

"Um, I need to tell you something."

"Oh yeah? You going to break my heart?"

"Maybe. I'm not coming home for Christmas." She waited for his response but was met with silence. "Finn invited Prudie and me to spend the holiday in the country with him and his family. I guess they have a big place that they go all out at."

Tim nodded his head and took a minute to respond. "That sounds like it would be a fun time. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. Seriously, that was the one thing that really bothered me about not coming home, but I don't know when I'd ever get another chance to do something like this."

"It's cool. Really, don't stress."

His ready acceptance of the news made Julie happy, but it also made her a little worried. Maybe he really didn't care if she came home or not.

"So you're not mad?"

Tim laughed. "Why would I be mad at you, Jules? A friend offered to take you to a cool place. It is what you would think is cool right?"

Julie smiled and nodded. "Yes, it should be fantastic."

"So go, I would. He doesn't have any straight brothers that will be there wanting to snuggle in front of fires, does he?"

"No! He has a bunch of married sisters, geez, you're such a guy sometimes."

"Hey, just checking! Don't bust a guy's balls for making sure his woman is safe."

Julie was shocked into silence. They had never used any kind of term signifying couplehood with each other and then he breaks out that.

"_Your woman_?"

"Well, ya. You are, aren't you?"

"Um...I guess so. I mean we have never talked about it, so I didn't really know what you were thinking in terms of that."

"Jules, sometimes I wonder about you. You're so smart about some things and others...not so much." He laughed shaking his head.

"Ha, ha, ha...you wouldn't be calling 'your woman' stupid would you?" She tried to lighten the mood using air quotes to mock his term.

He laughed at her silliness. "It's cool if you say girlfriend, Jules."

"What is that we hear?" Prudie called out as she and Finn entered the loft. "Did Cowboy use the 'g' word?!"

Julie saw Tim cringe on her monitor and stifled a giggle.

"Oh, Timothy, did you just crush my dreams of 'us'?" A vamping Finn asked as he draped himself over Julie's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry there, Finn. I guess I'm off the market."

Finn kissed Julie on the cheek. "You lucky little bitch! I've been telling her to lock you up, dear boy, for weeks now or I was going to have to fly over there and rope you myself."

Tim grunted his in his discomfort and Julie figured she'd put him out of his misery.

"I guess we should say goodnight. I'll talk to you in a few days, OK?"

"Sure thing. Sweet dreams, beautiful."

Julie blushed, "You too. Bye."

Closing her laptop, Julie turned to face her friends.

"Fuck me, Julie, what brought that on?" Prudie gasped.

"You got me? I mean I told him about staying here for Christmas and then he broke out the "my woman" thing. You think he was just being jealous?"

"Julie, that boy is crazy about you! You can see it in his eyes that he wants to breed with you."

"Nice, Finn." Julie rolled her eyes in disgust.

"That wouldn't be so bad, would it? Or at least the practicing?" Prudie chided.

"Well, yeah...the practicing is pretty fun." Julie shot back with a grin.

* * *

Julie ran around the loft looking for things to pack for the trip to Derbyshire. Their train departed in a few hours and she had left packing to the last minute.

"What will the weather be like, Finn?" Julie shouted.

"Pack warm!" He yelled back from his room.

Julie could barely contain her excitement. She had seen photos of the massive house Finn's parents owned and couldn't wait to explore the place and the surrounding countryside.

Julie heard a knock on the door. Finn and Prudie came out of their room and stood together.

"You should probably get that, love." Prudie said.

Julie gave them a perplexed look and walked to the door. She lifted the latch to the giant door and began to slide it open. She stood in stunned silence at the person before her.

"I couldn't wait till summer." Tim Riggins said with a smile.

**AN: Thanks WhoJ, Kareene, A9L9O8N7E, aquinna, and, coffeelover328 for the reviews for the last chapter! Hopefully this is to your liking as well. XO, Scarlett**


	7. Chapter 7

Julie couldn't believe what she was seeing. She turned to Finn and Prudie and they both had gigantic grins on their faces.

"Happy Christmas!" They sang.

Julie turned back to Tim, mouth agape.

"How? When? I mean..." Julie stammered.

"Can I come in?" Tim asked with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, yes, sorry! Come in," she said throwing her arms around him for a hug, "I can't believe you're here."

Tim made his way into the loft and Julie introduced him to her friends. She was confused as to what was going on so Prudie kindly filled her in.

"We wanted to get you something for Christmas that you'd never forget, so..." she said motioning to Tim.

"You guys! I'm so surprised, how did you pull this off?"

"Please, you underestimate our deviousness." Finn chided. "Tim and I have been carrying on a torrid chat affair for weeks planning this."

Julie turned to Tim for confirmation. He nodded his head.

"It's true. I've been seeing Finn behind your back."

Laughter erupted over Tim's joke. He wasn't homophobic, he had just never known anyone who was out before. It was obvious to Julie that he'd come to like Finn and for him to feel comfortable enough to joke about it made her smile. Tim really was growing as a person and he was right there in front of her, she was still reeling. Tim was sat on the couch and grilled about his flight and how he was feeling. The group exchanged a little bit of small talk before Finn stood up.

"Sorry to 'meet and run', but Prude and I do have a train to catch. You two have fun, though. Do everything I would do!" Finn said with a mischievous grin.

"Wait! What about Christmas at your house?" Julie asked. As thrilled as she was to see Tim, she still wanted to experience an English country Christmas.

"Oh don't worry, sweets. You two are coming up Christmas Eve, but we thought you could use a day for some 'alone time' to get reacquainted." Finn winked.

Tim wrapped his arm around Julie and she sank into him. A day on their own would probably be a good thing. Prudie and Finn bustled out of the loft with their bags and parcels. Quick goodbyes were given and as Julie replaced the latch on the door she turned to face Tim.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." He replied.

The force at which they collided almost knocked them to the ground, but Tim lifted Julie up off of her feet and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their hands and mouths began searching and pulling on each others clothing in a wild frenzy.

"Bedroom?" Tim managed to get out between kisses.

"Behind you." Julie motioned.

Tim carried Julie to her room and they collapsed on her bed piled high with bags and clothes. They quickly pushed everything off and began rolling and moving together while kissing every inch of each other they could touch. Laughter erupted from Julie as she struggled to get her bulky sweater over her head. Tim began shedding his remaining layers as well and smiled as Julie began tugging at his belt. Their naked forms were soon entwined and Julie melted into him. It has been so long since they had been together like this. They had purposely avoided it during their time together at the end of the summer to build trust in each other again, but Julie was happy to let herself go and allowed her body and desire to take over. Her hands explored his muscled physique and she knew she had to have him now.

"Did you bring anything?" She asked, dying to feel him inside of her.

"Yeah, in my bag. Hang on."

Julie watched Tim's naked backside hustle out of her room back to the main living space and smiled as he returned with a giant box of condoms. Julie gave him a questioning look.

"Hey, a guy can dream, right?" He teased.

"Well, I guess we'd better get to work then." Julie shot back.

* * *

Julie awoke to the smell of her favorite Thai take-out filling the loft. She sat up in her darkened room and looked for Tim, who was not there. Throwing on her oversized sweater and a pair of socks she padded into the living room, what she saw there took her breath away.

Tim had spread a blanket on the floor and had lit dozens of small tea lights all over the room. On the blanket was a feast of all of her favorites and a large bouquet of flowers. A box was wrapped and sat next to the Christmas tree Finn had constructed out of an old antenna and strings of lights.

"Tim, it's beautiful." Julie exclaimed.

"I can't take all the credit. I had help." He said showing her a list of steps scrawled on a paper bag in black marker, obviously written by Prudie. "Prudie and Finn got the supplies and left instructions."

"That's so sweet. I'm still amazed the three of you pulled this off without me finding out. How did you do it?"

"Can't tell you all my secrets, Taylor. Come on, let's eat." He motioned for her to sit down.

Julie was starving after their marathon sex session and it was well past dinner time. The couple started digging into the food, which to Julie's surprise Tim actually enjoyed after some instruction on which sauce went with what.

"This isn't bad." Tim offered.

"Don't worry, we'll find you a burger tomorrow, 'Cowboy'." She chided.

"No, really. It's pretty tasty."

"I could totally live on this stuff." Julie declared with a smile while dipping a spring roll into some sweet chili sauce.

"I'd love to see your dad try some." Tim joked.

"Yeah," Julie laughed, "he's not so comfortable eating things he can't pronounce."

There were a few breaks in the meal for some deep, slow kisses and the Julie enjoyed the feeling of completeness she felt in Tim's presence.

"I'm so happy you're here." She said softly.

"Not as happy as I am." He said placing a kiss on her temple. "You look hot in that sweater, by the way, but I think the socks are what makes it."

"Hey, if you'll warm up my frozen toes later, I'll gladly ditch the socks!" She shot back rubbing her feet on him.

"Let's not get crazy." Tim teased, playfully tossing her legs aside.

He looked at her seriously, which threw Julie.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked.

"No. I have something for you, though." Tim said while getting up and going over to the tree and picking up the small gift.

"Oh my god, Tim, I shipped your presents to my parents. I didn't know. Oh..." Julie bemoaned.

"Don't worry about it. Just open this. I wanted to do this while we were alone."

Julie took the gift from Tim and carefully began unwrapping the box. Inside she found some tissue which she removed to reveal a robin's egg blue box with a large white bow. Tiffany's. She looked up at Tim with surprise.

"Tim..."

"Don't worry, just open it."

Julie untied the bow and carefully lifted the lid off. Inside she found a heavy linked toggle clasp bracelet with a small silver heart tag attached. On the front of the heart was an engraved "T". Julie let out a small gasp.

"It's so you'll always have my heart with you."

"Oh, Tim. It's beautiful." Julie said taking it out of the box. She put it on her wrist and loved the weighty feel. Leaning over she kissed him deeply.

"You really like it?" He asked quietly.

"I love it. Really." She smiled. She was so touched that he had thought of this, but wondered for a minute if he might have had help with choosing it. He must have been able to read her face because he instantly put her doubts to rest.

"That one was all me, Jules."

She blushed. She kept finding it hard to remember that he knew her. They had spent so little actual time together, but it was hard to deny their feelings for each other.

* * *

Julie woke Tim up the next morning with a steaming cup of coffee. She knew tea probably wouldn't be his thing and managed to find some instant grounds in the cupboard. It was early, but Julie wanted to take advantage of their day alone in London. She wanted to show Tim all her favorite places, which meant they'd have a very busy day.

"What time is it?" He grumbled.

"Early. Just get up. Here." She said shoving the steaming cup in front of him. She rested against the foot board of her bed and looked at his naked torso as he propped himself up on her pillows to drink the hot liquid. His body never failed to impress her. His dedication to staying in shape for the upcoming combine was readily apparent. She had never seen him so defined and lean.

"This is terrible." Tim laughed.

"Coffee isn't really a British thing. We can get you Starbucks when we're out." She laughed along.

"So what are we doing today, putting a dent in that box over there?" Tim said gesturing to the obscenely large container of condoms.

"You didn't fly all the way to London to just have sex with me did you?" She teased and when he hesitated to answer she gave him a few quick slaps on his legs. "Tim! You have to see London. It's just so charming."

"OK! OK! Just stop abusing me. What is it with you Taylors and inflicting pain?" He grinned.

* * *

Julie dragged Tim from one end of the city to the other and by the end of the day he was begging to be put out of his misery. Julie delighted in giving him grief.

"Oh come on, Mr. Football Player. You can handle a little sightseeing."

"You really are your father's daughter, Taylor. Cold hearted and punishing."

Julie threw her head back in laughter. They had actually had a wonderful day. Tim didn't complain when she took him to multiple libraries and bookstores. He even put up with going to a few of her favorite vintage stores and let her buy him a Western shirt with mother of pearl snaps, even if the pattern wasn't one he'd choose for himself, as a Christmas gift.

"Trust me, it's cool," she instructed, "you can wear more than plaids and stripes."

It was obvious to Julie that Tim just wanted to spend time with her and she reveled in being able to share the city she had come to love as a second home with him. She introduced him to one of her guilty pleasures, fish and chips. She had to explain the whole chips/fries and crisps/chips thing to him and when she put vinegar on the chips he balked, but once he tasted them he realized the magic that they held.

"Oh yeah, I can't eat any more of those. I'm supposed to be training and there's no way I can work that off." Tim said pushing the bag toward her.

"Don't worry, Riggins. You'll get plenty of cardio in later." She teased.

They shared another night in and readied their bags for the trip to Derbyshire in the morning. Finn had called and told them he'd pick them at the station in Chesterfield.

"You won't believe the madness at the house. Kids and animals mucking about. Sheer chaos!" Finn bellowed into the phone.

"Sounds amazing." Julie laughed.

"Oh yes, Julie-love. You'll be in heaven. Dickens couldn't have written a better story for you. All stockings hung, boughs of holly and fa-la-la-la-la and shit." Finn teased.

"Where's your Christmas spirit, Finn?" Julie chided.

"She's in the liquor cabinet waiting for you and that hunk of masculinity to join me in freeing her."

"Prudie's not helping you out with that?"

"That one has gone positively house frau on me. She's with my mum and sisters up to her arse in flour and left me to deal with the husbands and their spawn, the bitch."

"Hang in there, Finny. We're on our way!" Julie assured her desperate flatmate.

* * *

The train ride up to Derbyshire was spent alternating between kissing and wiping the window free of steam in order for Julie to see as much of the countryside as she could once they were out of London. They arrived at the station in Chesterfield in a few hours and found Finn waiting for them.

"Thank the angels! You've arrived. Good to see you too, Julie." Finn called out as the couple made their way toward them.

"Hands off, Nancy." Julie said, giving Finn a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

They put their bags in the trunk and piled into the stately sedan. Julie shot Finn a look.

"Oh, what? I can't help it if we happen to be disgustingly rich. Don't be so judgmental. Has she always been like this, Timothy?"

Julie knew how much Tim hated being called by his full name, but did nothing to dissuade Finn from using it.

"Always." Tim answered.

"Hey! That's not fair." Julie laughed, slapping Tim playfully on the arm.

The ride to the house was beautiful. The land was covered in snow and Julie felt like she was going to pull a neck muscle turning her head to each side of the road as they drove. She held Tim's hand and was practically bouncing off the seat in excitement. Finn pulled through giant pillars and started down a tree lined drive. Julie could see that lights has been strung in the trees and knew she would have to come back and see them all lit at night. They pulled up to the stately stone house and Julie's jaw dropped in amazement. It was more beautiful than she imagined. The door flew open and Prudie came bounding down the stairs and grabbed open the door.

"Fantastic. You've made it." She said giving both Julie and Tim a hug. "Come on inside and I'll show you your room so you can freshen up for lunch."

Julie looked at Finn. "Tim and I are staying together?"

"Oh honey, sometimes I forget you are from Texas. If my parents can handle a gay son, they surely don't care about a little premarital shagging between the two of you. Besides we're at the other end of the house from the hoards, so we could have an orgy fit for the Romans and they'd never know."

"His parents really are quite great, don't let him tease you." Prudie assured Julie.

Tim took their bags and followed the three friends inside. The interior of the house was just a beautiful as the outside, if not more. Giant paintings hung on the wall. Finn called them all the Dead Kennedy's as that was his last name. He gave them a brief family history of how one great-great-great relative had come from Scotland and made his fortune. There were a few Dukes of this or that spread out and it was all very impressive. Julie could tell Finn was a little embarrassed by all of the trappings, but this was exactly what Julie had dreamed of. She blamed it on her love of Austen and the Bronte sisters. Tapestries, sculpture and antiques lined the halls and when Prudie took Julie into the library with its walls of leather bound volumes Julie felt like she could stay there forever exploring it's depths.

Once Tim and Julie were finally alone in their room she could see that Tim was overwhelmed with the grandeur of the place.

"It's OK, Tim. They're just people like you and me. It's going to be fine."

"This place is nuts, Jules."

"Oh my god, I know! Isn't it great?"

"Billy and Street will never believe me."

"We'll just have to take lots of pictures and prove that you jumped on a plane, flew across the Atlantic Ocean to surprise me and spent Christmas in an English manor with my crazy gay roommate and his family."

"Come here." He said, opening his arms while seated on the bed.

Julie walked to him and snuggled in next to him.

"You know there isn't any place in the world I'd rather be, right?" He said into her hair.

"Really?"

Tim took her face into his hands.

"Julie. I'm in love with you. I have been for two years. I'll never forget falling in love with you that night in San Antonio. I know I got scared, but I'm not scared anymore. You're who I love. You know that, don't you?"

Tears welled up in Julie's eyes and she tried to hold them back as she felt the bracelet on her wrist.

"I..."

"It's OK, you don't have to say it back."

"No, Tim. I'm just surprised. I didn't want us to feel pressured or anything. I mean with school and being apart, I just thought..."

"What, Jules. Tell me."

Tears poured down Julie's face. "I love you, too."

**AN: Hopefully this chapter makes you feel a little giddy inside like it did me. Enjoy! Scarlett**


	8. Chapter 8

Julie had been in a terrible mood for weeks. Spring had come to London, but her mind was dark and troubled. She was buried in school projects and slept little. Her appetite had fallen off and she was looking thin with large black circles under her eyes. Finn and Prudie had been giving her a wide berth, but as Julie sat at her desk one Saturday afternoon she heard her bedroom door slide open.

"Come on then." Prudie said, throwing Julie her coat.

"Prude, really. I don't have time." Julie pleaded, placing the coat on her bed.

"Sorry, love. That's not going to work. You've been holed up in this room for days and we need to blow the stink off of you. Get up." The insistence in her voice was hard to ignore, so Julie obliged and headed out of the loft with her friend.

The girls walked to their favorite cafe and ordered their tea. Prudie bought a slice of cake and slid it in front of Julie with a motherly look of concern. "Eat."

Julie took a bite of the cake and gave Prudie a condescending smile. "Happy?"

"Quite. Now what the bloody hell is the matter with you?"

"What isn't?" Julie responded sulkily.

Prudie sat looking at Julie with a frustrated look on her face. Julie realized her friend wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine, let's go down the list, shall we? Tim got drafted to the Chargers. As in the San Diego Chargers, you know, in California."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no. I'm happy for him. He's worked so hard for this. It's a big deal for him, to come from a place like Dillon, the way he grew up..." Julie trailed off.

"But?" Prudie prodded her to continue.

"But California."

"What have you got against California? Isn't Wisconsin in the middle of the States? It can't be that hard to get there."

"It's a little harder if I'm still in London."

"Pardon?"

"That's another problem. I don't want to leave. I love it here. School, you and Finn. It's just so 'me'. I'm finally able to be myself, not Coach Eric Taylor's daughter. Just Julie."

Julie sat there and turned her charm bracelet round and round. It had become her new tic since Tim gave it to her for Christmas a few months ago. Their time with Finn's family had gone wonderfully. They did everything Julie had dreamed they would, riding in sleighs pulled behind horses, snow ball fights, building snowmen and making snow angels, roasting chestnuts, which she had wanted to try only because it seemed like such a Christmassy thing to do, but they were actually delicious, and having a gigantic feast with all the trimmings. Finn's family was a loud, boisterous, welcoming mass of people and by the time they headed back to London Julie, as well as Tim, felt like they'd made new friends with them all. Tim had stayed for New Year's, which was one of the most fun nights of Julie's life. Finn and Prudie took them to a party and at the stroke of Midnight she and Tim shared their first New Year's kiss.

Tim had decided to forgo his last semester to OSU, much to Julie's chagrin. He wanted to focus his time and attention to training for the NFL combine. Julie knew she had no right to tell him she was disappointed in him for deciding that way, but a small part of her was. When the draft rolled around Tim was home in Dillon and watching with her family. Her father and some of the other Panther coaching staff had agreed to work with Tim on his skills and conditioning. Julie knew her dad was extremely proud of Tim, as well as Smash Williams who ended up getting drafted in the first round by Pittsburgh. Tim went to San Diego early in the fourth round. Both he and her father were happy with the team as their style of offense meant Tim would have a better chance to impress the coaches when the training camps started.

"Alright, so you want to stay here. That's great, by the way. I can't fathom life without you now, but you see this as a problem why exactly?" Prudie prodded.

"It means giving up my scholarship to Wisconsin and paying for my last year here. I've looked into loans and scholarships and extending my student visa." Julie took a sip of her tea and sighed. "I just know that my family and Tim will be disappointed, but I plan on telling them when they're here for their visit in two weeks."

"You're that certain then?"

Tears started streaming down Julie's face. She slowly nodded.

"Julie, don't be sad. This is your life. You get to make the decisions. If being in London is what will make you most happy your family and Tim should be thrilled for you. OK, I'm sure Tim will be saddened as I know he's madly in love with you, but I can't believe he'd want to see you this miserable over it."

"I know...it's just..." Julie said between sobs, "we've waited so long to be together. I'm worried we never will be."

"That's rubbish. If the two of you are meant for each other it will work out. I firmly believe that and so should you."

Julie smiled at Prudie. She was always so positive and upbeat. Julie wished she could have more of that positivity in her own personality.

"Thanks, Prudie. I'm glad you bullied me into talking to you."

"No thanks are necessary. I have just had enough of 'Emo Julie'."

Julie laughed, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Julie was grabbing her bag and heading for the door when she collided with Finn who was just coming in.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" Finn inquired.

"I have to catch the Tube to Heathrow. Tim and my family are flying in today, remember?" Julie said.

"Ah yes, I finally get to meet your family. You're not making them take the bloody Tube are you?" Finn said with obvious distaste of the crowed cars and frequent stops.

"No. I hired a minibus for their visit that I'm picking up, but for me getting out there to meet them it's fine."

"Nonsense. Come, I'll drive you."

"Finn, you don't have to."

"It's fine, plus it will give us plenty of time to talk about your gorgeous father and the odds of him switching teams, as they say."

Julie let out a laugh and followed Finn to his car. Their conversation flowed naturally on the drive. Since Julie had informed her flatmates of her decision to stay in London for her last year of school her mood improved as had the environment in the loft. Finn dropped Julie off at the rental car area and after parking the van she made her way to the waiting area outside of customs. She didn't have to wait long to see the four familiar faces make their way towards her. Her mother let out and ear piercing scream and threw her arms around Julie.

"Oh my lord, I've missed you so much." Tami said before covering Julie's faces in kisses.

"Hi, Mom." Julie laughed, returning the hug. "I've missed you too."

Julie broke free and picked up a jumping Gracie Belle and gave her father a hug too.

"Hi, Dad." Julie said, placing a kiss on her father's cheek and handing off her little sister.

Julie tuned towards Tim and they gently kissed. Gracie Belle laughed.

"Hey, Babe." Tim said, wrapping her up in a hug.

"Eww. Julie kissed Tim. That's gross."

"You're right, Gracie Belle. Kissing boys is gross until you're 21 like Julie. Just you remember that." Eric added with a smile.

Julie realized that was the first kiss she shared with Tim in front of her family and for a moment felt a little weird about it.

"OK, we all ready? I rented a van, so grab a bag and let's go." Julie ordered. "I know you all must be starved, so I've got food back at the loft, I thought that would be easier than going out. Plus I know it's like 6:00 a.m. for you, did you guys get any sleep on the plane?"

"Some. Gracie did fine, but I'm sure we'll all be ready for a nap after some food." Tami answered.

"That's cool. You and Dad have my room and Gracie is going to sleep with me in Prudie's room. She's going to stay at her boyfriend Atish's while you're here, but you'll totally get to meet them as we're going to go to his restaurant for dinner tomorrow. He owns this amazing Persian place and the food is incredible. Tim's got the couch. Finn should be home, he actually drove me out here so I didn't have to take the Tube, I mean the Underground, it's not that bad, just crowded." Julie said with a smile.

Tim hugged Julie and whispered in her ear. "Are you on something?"

Julie looked at him shocked. "No, why?" She said quietly.

"You're sorta jacked up. It's cool, Jules. Relax."

Julie smiled up at him. She was incredibly nervous about this visit. Disappointing these people was the last thing she wanted to do, but knew it was coming.

The ride back to the loft was filled with Julie pointing out various things to her family, well her mother, as Eric, Gracie and Tim all fell asleep along the way. Her father had to give her a hard time about driving, but she had been practicing with Finn and felt pretty comfortable with driving on the left, which really was not the biggest hurdle to driving in the UK. They arrived in the bustle of King's Cross and pulled on to Julie's block and found a spot to park not far from her building. She could tell her parents were a little hesitant about what they saw. There had been a lot of development, but it didn't take much imagination to envision it how it used to look.

"Don't worry, guys, this is a good neighborhood. Come on, let's go up." Julie reassured them unlocking the front door of her building and directing them to the lift.

Julie slid open the door to the loft to find it picked up and lunch being prepared, she would need give Finn a giant 'thank you' later.

"You must be Julie's parents and this must be her much more attractive older sister. Hello, gorgeous, what's your name?" Finn said with a smile to Gracie Belle.

"I'm not older, I'm five." The youngster laughed.

"Finn's just teasing you, sweetie." Julie explained. "Finn, I'd like you to meet my _younger_ sister Gracie Belle, my mom, Tami, and my dad, Eric."

"Welcome to London, Taylor family and of course, Tim. Good to see you again, mate." Finn said shaking hands. "I went ahead and started lunch as I'm sure you know Julie can't cook to save her life and felt you shouldn't be subjected to that pain after such a long flight."

"Hey!" Julie laughed.

"He really does know you well, doesn't he, sweetheart?" Eric chimed in.

"OK, that's enough picking on Julie. Mom, Dad, my room is right there if you want to put your stuff down and then we can eat."

Lunch was an enjoyable meal that ended with everyone full and ready for a much needed nap. Julie decided to lay down with Tim on the couch, which lucky for him was a futon and actually quite comfortable.

"Hey, you." She said snuggling in.

Tim kissed the top of her head and spent a few minutes breathing in her scent.

"I missed you, Jules." He said moving his hand to her wrist and playing with her bracelet. "I guess I really did leave my heart here over Christmas."

"I missed you too." Julie said quietly.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. School is busy, but I'm good. Great now that you're here." She smiled up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Tim stared at Julie and she knew he didn't quite buy her explanation, but she wasn't ready to delve into her staying in London another year, Tim on the other hand wanted to talk about the future.

"I've been thinking about things?" Tim said twirling a piece of her now shoulder length hair in his fingers.

"What things?" Julie inquired nervously.

"Living arrangements."

"Really?" Julie knew this conversation wasn't going to lead to a good place.

"Yeah, I wanted to know what you thought about me coming to Madison after the season, that's if I make the team, otherwise I'd come there after I get cut."

"You're not going to get cut, Tim." Julie assured him.

"I'm glad you're sure, but how about it?"

Julie knew she was in a pickle. "We should talk about this more later, you must be tired. Come on, let's get a quick nap in." Julie suggested hoping he'd let it go for now.

* * *

After everyone was refreshed from their nap Julie took them on an abbrieviated tour to show them where she went to school and some highlights in that portion of the city. They had dinner out and by the time they were done the visitors were wrecked and back at the loft asleep in no time. Julie said goodnight to Tim and went into Finn's room to talk a bit.

"They're very nice, Julie. Your mother certainly has a lot of hair."

Julie laughed, "Well, she is from Texas. It's a law."

"You going to tell them tomorrow?"

"Yeah, after dinner. I figured that after Atish fed them well they'd be a little more relaxed for that news."

"You shouldn't worry. They love you, sure they might bristle initially at the thought of you staying another year, but..."

"What the hell, Julie!? When did you decide that?" Tim said.

Julie turned to see Tim standing at Finn's door and he didn't look happy.

**AN: Oh, come on, you knew the happy couldn't last forever. Much love to all those who care enough to share their very best (reviews). :) Scarlett**


	9. Chapter 9

"Tim. I thought you'd gone to sleep." Julie said guiltily.

"I couldn't so I thought I'd come hang with you guys. When did you decide to stay?" Tim said with hurt and confusion in his voice.

"I've been thinking about if for awhile actually."

Tim stood looking at Julie with disbelief on his face. She could see that slowly turning back to anger and wanted to avoid a blowup.

"Look, Tim. I was planning on telling you all together tomorrow. I didn't mean for it to come out like this or make it seem like a secret."

"That's fucked up, Julie." He said with disgust. "You've known about this and let me go on like a fucking chick about coming to Madison to be with you and you never had any intention of coming home."

"Tim..."

"No. Don't. I get it. You want your life your way. You always have. It doesn't matter that we've spent three years apart and now we actually have the chance to be together. It's cool. Have a great time, but I'm not sticking around. I'm done."

"Tim! Don't say that. It doesn't have to be like that. It's just one more year."

"Sure, you say that now, but another year will go by and you still won't want to come back. I'm done waiting for you."

"How can you say that? We love each other. We can get through this." Julie pleaded, her voice rising in pitch.

Finn slowly got up and left the couple to argue alone in his room shutting the door behind him.

"Love. Really? You love me?" He said disbelievingly.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then come home."

Julie stood there. "I just..."

"Right, 'you just'. It's always what you want and it always will be. Spoiled little princess Julie Taylor always gets her way."

"Tim! How can you be so cruel? You're getting your dream. Why can't I get mine?"

"You were my dream, Julie, you, not fucking football. I grew up, I thought you had too."

"Tim, that's not fair!"

"Fair? You staying in England isn't fair. I get that you love it here, but I thought you loved me more. I guess I was wrong, huh?"

"No!"

"Then come back for your last year."

"I can't..." Julie said sadly, "I've already given up my scholarship at Madison."

"Jesus Christ, Julie. How can you be so fucking stupid?" Tim said storming out of Finn's room.

Finn was sitting in the kitchen when Julie followed Tim out. Tim started throwing things into his bag.

"Tim, please stop." Julie pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Tim continued to pack, ignoring her tears.

"Mate, come on. Let's go grab a pint." Finn said walking over to Tim and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tim looked up at Finn and Julie could see the hurt radiating behind his eyes. Tim slowly nodded and followed Finn out of the loft without a goodbye. Julie collapsed on the couch and sobbed. A few minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her mom sitting next to her.

"Mom!" Julie wailed, clutching her mother for comfort.

"Shh, baby. It will be alright." Tami said in a soothing voice while stroking Julie's hair.

"I don't think so, I really messed up this time."

"Why don't you start at the beginning, hun."

Julie wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and sniffed deeply. Sitting up she took a deep breath.

"I'm staying for my senior year."

Tami slowly nodded, "That's not surprising."

"You're not mad at me?" Julie asked with surprise in her voice.

"Mad? Honey, no. Why would I be mad?"

"I just figured you and Dad would be disappointed in me."

"Julie, I don't understand where you get the idea that your dad and I don't want the best for you. If you feel staying here is what you want to do, we're behind you. That doesn't mean we don't miss you, but we've known since you were a little girl that you'd spread your wings pretty far."

"Tim's not happy about it."

"Of course he isn't. He wants you with him."

"It's not that I don't want to be with him, I just..."

"You want to be here more and feel bad about that."

"Awful, but Mom, since I've decided I feel so much happier. I just knew telling all of you was going to be painful."

"Nobody said growing up would be pain free, but Julie, I'm proud of you. You found where you want to be, not everyone gets to experience that in life."

Julie leaned back into her mom and hugged her. "I've missed you, Mom."

Tami hugged her back tightly. "Oh, baby girl, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I'm really tired all of a sudden." Julie exclaimed.

"Let's get some sleep, we'll figure this all out in the morning, OK?"

Julie nodded. Slipping into Prudie's room she saw her little sister sound asleep. She climbed into bed and was asleep herself in minutes.

* * *

Julie awoke with a start as Gracie jumped on her.

"Good morning, Sissy!" The little girl laughed.

"Oh, Gracie, you weigh a ton!" Julie said reaching down to tickle her little sister who's peals of laughter filled the loft.

The bedroom door slid open and revealed the girls' parents standing there.

"Who's making all that racket?" Eric Taylor asked with a smile, "Is that my Gracie Belle?"

"No!" The little girl said laughing, "It's Julie!"

"Sweetie, why don't you go out to the living room with Mommy? I want to talk to your big sister for a minute."

As Gracie Belle made her way out and Tami closed the door behind her, avoiding eye contact with Julie, Eric sat down on the bed.

"Morning, honey."

"Good morning, Dad. What's going on?"

"You're mother filled me in on last night. You sure this is what you want to do?"

Julie nodded.

"Well, alright then, but I have something to tell you." Eric said running his hand through his hair and letting out a long sigh.

"What is it, Dad?" Julie said with a note of panic.

"Tim's gone." Eric said grimly.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Didn't he and Finn come back last night? Is he OK? Dad?!"

"He's fine, honey, but he left this morning to fly back to Texas."

"What?! No! Why? I don't understand!" Julie wailed. "Dad, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Julie. I know how much this must hurt."

"He just left? Without saying goodbye...I...I can't believe it." A dumbfounded Julie said as if to herself.

"I'll give you a minute." Her father said placing his hand gently on her shoulder and then leaving her to be alone.

Julie reached for her cell phone the second her father was out of the room. Pressing the speed dial for Tim's phone she prayed it would ring. She was crestfallen when it went immediately to voice mail.

"Tim..." Julie said hesitantly, "please don't do this. Don't leave. I love you, I want to be with you, but this is something I have to do for me. Please understand. Please."

Hanging up, Julie started crying silently, tears streaming down her face. He was really gone and she knew he wasn't coming back. Tim Riggins had pride and she had hurt him, something he wouldn't soon forgive. Julie heard the door slide open and looked up to see Finn standing there.

"I'm sorry, love." Finn said coming to sit by her on the bed.

"What happened after you left?" Julie asked between sobs.

"It wasn't pleasant. Tim got right pissed and it took me and a few other blokes to get him in a cab back here. He woke up early enough, though, he was gone before I made it out of bed. I guess he talked to your mum and dad. He's in a bad way."

Julie nodded in understanding.

"God, Julie. I hate to tell you this, but I can't keep it to myself."

"What is it, Finn? Tell me."

"Christ, he was going to propose."

**AN: Sorry this one is short, but hopefully angsty enough. What should happen? Share your feelings and maybe it will help me decide! All the love and extra special bonus points for those who took the time to review the last chapter. Each of you make my day! xo, Scarlett  
**


	10. Chapter 10

The four friends sat around the coffee table in the living space of the loft. It was a week after Tim had left and Julie's family had flown home the day before. Julie had done the best she could to enjoy the time she had with her parents and sister, but now that they were gone she had fallen apart. Prudie had Atish bring over some dinner in hope of perking Julie up, but it hadn't helped much. Thankfully he had brought along some other types of spirits, Finn played bartender and filled the shot glasses for another round.

"What shall we drink to this time?" He asked.

"How about how I'm the world's biggest idiot or did we do that last round?" Julie asked in a heavily slurred voice.

"What about 'you can't always get what you want'?" Prudie offered.

"Are you quoting The Rolling Stones?" Finn asked with a peal of laughter.

"What? Mick Jagger's a poet." Prudie said, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Amateurs." Atish scoffed. "To Julie, wherever life takes you, there you are!" He said throwing down the shot.

The table erupted into laughter, even Julie smiled.

"Oh, dear boyfriend," Prudie snorted, "that was beautiful."

"Yes, Atish," Finn gasped, "I see greeting cards in your future."

"Thanks, guys." Julie said downing her shot, "Your care and concern at this painful time in my life means so much."

"We may be drunk, love, but we do care." Finn said wrapping her up in a hug.

"I just don't know what to do!" Julie wailed. "Why is he being so unreasonable? He won't take my calls or call me back or answer my texts. Seriously, why is he being such an asshole?"

"He's hurt. Give him some time." Prudie assured her.

"I don't know..." Julie sighed, "I think I really screwed up."

Julie pretended she didn't see the look Finn and Prudie exchanged, she knew they thought so too.

* * *

Julie sat on her bed and picked up her cellphone to call home.

"Hey, Sweetie!" Tami Taylor sang as she answered.

"Hi, Mom. How are you guys? How was your flight?"

"We're good. We got home fine, but, you know, still adjusting time wise."

"OK, well...I, uh, just wanted to check on you."

"We haven't seen him, Jules."

Julie was quiet. She hadn't meant to be so transparent, but she knew her mom was just trying to be kind.

"What do I do, Mom?"

"Well, honey, has anything changed since we talked after he left? Are you willing to come home?"

"No..."

"Then you have to be ready to lose him, Julie."

The tears formed and fell on her cheeks as Julie closed her eyes to the inevitable truth. She and Tim Riggins were done.

* * *

As summer came and went Julie tried to forget about Tim. It wasn't easy, but as she prepared to start her final year in college she made a commitment to herself to live her life fully. She had decided that closure, at least on her end, was the only way this would happen. Since Tim had not responded to Julie's initial attempts to contact him she knew she had to write to him and share her thoughts and feelings.

_Dear Tim,_

_I'm sorry. I know that might not mean much to you, but it's true. I never thought my decision to stay in London for my senior year would be the catalyst for our break-up. That is never something that I wanted, but understand that you're unable to be happy this way. I hope in time you can at least forgive me for the hurt I've caused you, as it was never intended. Please know that I wish you nothing but the best in San Diego. I know you'll do a great job and be very happy there. My dad let me know you made the team and shared your new address with me, please don't be mad at him._

_I'll always love you, Tim, but know that we each will need to move on in our lives. I don't regret the time spent being 'your woman' and I hope that in your heart you don't regret being with me either. I know that it might be too much to hope for, but I hope someday we are able to be friends. _

_Take care of yourself, Julie_

She looked the letter over and hoped he would at least read it. She didn't want to rehash their fight or try to convince him that being apart for another year could work. She knew he was too angry and hurt to think about that and would be focused on his new life, which is what she needed to do too.

* * *

Julie settled into her seat on the plane and got ready for the transatlantic flight back to Texas. She was going home for Christmas and wondered how different Dillon would look after the year and a half she'd been gone. Finn had given her an upgrade to first class for her Christmas present, along with some noise canceling headphones. She downed some water and as the plane reached cruising altitude extended her seat and went to sleep.

As the flight touched down in Dallas, Julie was happy to be one of the first people off the plane. First class definitely has it privileges. She knew going back to flying coach was going to be very hard after that. Julie got her bags, cleared customs and looked for her Aunt Shelley. Julie was spending the night with her and they would head to Dillon together the next day.

"Oh my gosh, Julie! You look fantastic!" Shelley exclaimed as the two hugged. "London has been good for you. Did you start smoking or something, because you look so skinny!"

Julie laughed at her aunt's attempt at a compliment. "No, not smoking. Just school. It's a lot of work."

"Yeah? How's it feel to be almost done, huh? Getting excited to be a world-class reporter and off writing stories from God knows where?"

"We'll see. I still have to get a job."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem for a super smart girl like you. Come on, let's get out of here. You must be starved. That plane food is so crappy."

Julie decided to not tell her aunt she flew first class as she didn't feel like regaling her with her adventure and the fact that she actually had a very good steak.

After getting settled in at Shelley's place, Julie had a few moments alone. She wasn't a bit surprised when her mind went to Tim and wondering where he was spending Christmas. She knew that San Diego had a game a few days after at home, so maybe he wasn't even coming back to Texas for the holiday. She tried her best to avoid news of him, but it was hard now that he was actually playing. There had been an few injuries so he was getting more time on the field and doing a great job. She knew it wasn't healthy to keep up on him, but she hadn't really been able to let him go completely. She knew he must be over her as she still hadn't heard anything from him, even after her letter. She hoped he didn't hate her. She sent a silent prayer up that he would have a merry Christmas, even if it was without her. Tears formed as she thought about the Christmas they shared the year before. It had been the happiest Julie had remembered ever being. She had taken off the bracelet he gave her after she had mailed him her goodbye letter. Every now and then she would feel it in it's blue bag in her top drawer, but she knew she didn't have his heart any longer.

* * *

Julie rested her head on the passenger window of Shelley's car as they entered Dillon. It was strange to be home. A light rain was falling and depressing her even more. She knew she'd need to snap out of this funk before walking in her family's front door, she didn't want this visit to revolve around her family trying to make her feel better like their last had been. Out of the corner of Julie's eye she saw Tim's black truck drive by. She quickly whipped her head around and saw it pull into a gas station. A young guy, most certainly not Tim, jumped out. She shook her head at her foolishness. He's playing in the NFL, why on earth would he still be driving that old hunk of junk? Shelley continued driving and soon pulled the car up to the Taylor house. Julie saw the door open and her mom standing inside the door waving. The women quickly ran into the house and hugged Tami in greeting.

"It's so good to have you home, Julie." Tami said squeezing her tight.

"Good to be here. It hasn't changed much, has it?" Julie remarked.

"Well, come on inside and sit down as we do have a big change to talk about."

"What? You're not pregnant again are you?"

"Oh good Lord, honey. No, we nipped that potential in the bud, as they say, long ago."

Julie blanched. Knowing anything about her father's genital region was almost too much to handle. "Thanks, Mom." She said flatly.

"What's going on, sis?" Shelley inquired.

"I'll let Eric tell you."

The women made their way into the living room and sat down.

"What's happening, Dad?" Julie asked. "Where's Gracie, is she OK?"

"Gracie's fine. She's playing across the street. Everybody's fine, don't worry. This is a good thing."

"Your dad got offered a coaching position at the University of Florida! Can you believe it?" Tami blurted out. "Sorry, hun, I just couldn't hold it in."

"Oh, my gosh, you guys! Wow, University of Florida. Now where exactly is that and is it near the beach?" Shelley asked.

Eric gave her one of his best perturbed looks. "It's in Gainesville, and no, it's not on the beach."

"That's great, Dad. So, you're taking it right?"

"Yeah, it's time. It's a good opportunity."

"How did this happen?" Julie questioned, sounding more like a reporter than ever.

"You interviewing me or something?" Eric laughed.

Julie smiled, "I'm just curious. I mean why now and how did it come about."

"Well, Ms. Taylor, it happened like this," he teased, "Coach Meyer was down recruiting last year and we talked a bit and then this year he called me up when a position was open and offered it to me."

"When do you leave? Sorry...I'm not trying to sound like a reporter. Seriously, I'm just an interested daughter."

"That actually a good question. I need to report down there at the beginning of February. Mom and Gracie are going to finish up the school year here and then move down."

"Wow, so this is like the last time I'll be home." Julie stated.

"You'll always have a home where we are, Julie. We wanted to tell you right away and make sure you knew that, but yes, this is our last Christmas in Dillon." Tami said wistfully.

"Well, congratulations again, Eric," Shelley said with a hug, "that's just fantastic."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." It was obvious that Shelley wasn't Eric's favorite person, but he tried his best to be cordial.

A smirk crossed Julie's face, "How did Buddy Garrity take it?"

Eric laughed, "He was pissed it wasn't a Texas school, but he's a good guy. He knows I need to take it, enough time has passed since the TMU situation, so it's fine."

Julie pondered the thought of Dillon without the Taylor family. A sadness crept into her mind at the thought of never returning and never having the chance to see Tim again.

* * *

Later that night Julie and her dad met in the kitchen, both after the last piece of the cake they had for desert. After agreeing to share it and pouring glasses of milk they both sat down at the dining room table. Eric was the first to talk.

"He's doing good."

"Yeah, I've read. So...is he coming home?"

Eric shook his head, "No, he isn't. I guess Billy and his wife are going out there."

Julie nodded her head and poked at the cake, suddenly not so hungry. "I don't know why I can't let it go, Dad."

"Maybe you were never meant to." He said softly.

"He's not interested any more. He hasn't contacted me at all. He just walked out of the loft that day and disappeared from my life. I don't know what else to do."

"If I've learned anything in this life, Julie, it's that you have to do what you can live with. Regret lasts a long time."

"So I should do what?" She demanded.

"That's not for me to say. You've got to make the decision that is right for you."

"What if I don't know what that is?"

Eric stood up and took his plate and glass to the sink. Coming back to the table he leaned down and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"You do what you think is best at the time, sweetie. That's all you can ask of yourself."

* * *

Christmas morning dawned and everyone enjoyed giving and opening their gifts. Gracie had a great time playing Santa by reading the tags and passing out presents. After all the paper and ribbons had been torn off and picked up, the family relaxed.

"Gracie, I think there might be one more present on the tree." Eric said with an unmistakable grin.

"Where, Daddy?" The little girl inquired.

"Look for an envelope."

Gracie inspected the tree and found the present. "It has Julie's name on it."

"Well, then give it to her." Her father laughed.

Julie looked at the envelope with confusion. "What is it, Dad?"

"There's one way to find out."

Julie slid her finger under the flap of the sealed envelope and pulled out a plane ticket and a VIP pass to the Chargers game wrapped in a piece of paper. Written on the paper in her dad's handwriting was the following.

_Sometimes we all need a nudge._

**AN: What does our girl do? Has she learned to give a little or will she stick to her guns? Stay tuned for the conclusion.**


	11. Chapter 11

Julie was in a fog the entire flight to San Diego. She somehow made it into a cab and to the stadium. Showing her pass she was granted entry to the game. She wandered around talking herself into going to her seat and when she finally made her way there she was shocked to see Jason, Lyla, Billy, and his now wife Tricia, whom she'd met in San Antonio three years earlier when they only were dating. The four were equally as surprised to see her, but greeted her as she sat.

The conversation was awkward, general pleasantries and updates were exchanged, but Julie could tell there was a tension in the air because of her presence. She hated situations like this and by the beginning of the second half had to find out if she'd made a terrible mistake by coming. She knew Jason would be straight with her so she turned toward him.

"Did I mess this up beyond repair?" She said pointedly.

Jason shifted in his chair and rubbed his chin. "He took it pretty hard."

"So is that a 'yes'?"

A long sigh passed through Jason's lips and he shook his head.

"Just be honest with me, Jason." Julie demanded, "That's all I want."

"I wouldn't necessarily say 'beyond repair.' Look Julie, we all understand your decision, hell, even Tim understands it. He sees it like he gambled and lost, but he wasn't prepared for that. He might have done a lot of growing up the last few years, but he's still Tim. Better to crawl back into that cave than risk getting hurt again, you know?"

Julie sat quietly taking in Jason's words. She could feel the tears forming but willed herself not to cry. When she had opened the envelope from her father on Christmas she had been stunned. She went round and round about whether to go or just leave things as they were, but she knew this would be her last chance. With her family moving to Florida there would be little chance of ever seeing Tim again. Life would continue to take them further and further apart and she knew she had to see this through finally.

"I never meant to hurt him."

"He knows that."

"I needed to come and see this through, no matter the outcome."

"Yeah." Jason smiled. "I honestly didn't know if you'd come or not."

Julie looked at him with surprise.

"I got your dad the pass. I told Tim I needed it."

"You did this? Why?" Julie inquired.

"He needs to see this through too, Julie."

The group concentrated on the rest of the game and by the end of it there was a comfortable acceptance of her being there. San Diego ended up losing even though Tim gave a valiant effort. Julie was a little confused as what to do next, but Billy thankfully came to her aid.

"Come on, let's go wait for him."

Julie nodded and followed the group to the player's parking lot. They waited for a bit and players began to stream out and be greeted by their own friends and family. Julie did her best to stay behind the others, but when she looked up and saw Tim walking their way, she became very nervous. Dealing with his silence all these months was one thing, but she had no desire to have another ugly or hurtful exchange in front of everyone, but she also felt a shock run through her body at seeing him again. Her desire for him was never in question. She watched as he gave Billy a quick hug and shook Jason's hand. He began to say something when he realized she was standing there. He stood with his mouth open for a few seconds before anyone said anything.

"Uh, we'll see you back at your place. OK, Tim?" Jason offered.

"Yeah, man. Uh, good." Tim nodded, obviously stunned.

The two couples made their quick departure and left Tim and Julie standing alone.

"Hi." Julie said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked with a tone of disbelief.

Julie was crestfallen. She had no idea how to do this.

"I'm not really sure."

"Street."

"What?"

"Street set this up, right? The extra pass."

"Yeah. With my dad."

Tim shook his head, "Worse than chicks, those two."

"Tim..."

Her voice caught in her throat as she looked at him. It had been almost eight months since they had seen each other. She had tried so hard to move on during that time she didn't fully realize how much she had missed him and now that she was standing before him it was all too much for her to handle.

"...I..." She couldn't go on. She honestly didn't know what to say.

He looked at her for a few moments, but she couldn't tell anything from his gaze. She saw his eyes move quickly down to her hands and she thought she saw a slight frown form, but it was gone to quickly to be sure.

"Come on," he said with a head nod, "let's get out of here."

Julie followed Tim through the crowd. He was stopped several times on the way by teammates to shake hands and exchange holiday greetings with their wives or other family members. Tim made no move to introduce her or even acknowledge her presence. Julie knew he was angry and by the look of it their conversation would be brief and most likely final. He walked up to a new black Chevy pickup and unlocked the door. She walked to the passenger side and opened her own door which felt odd as Tim had always been a gentleman in that respect. Another sign that he had moved beyond her.

Tim fired up the truck and drove out of the stadium's parking lot. Country music was quietly playing on the radio as they drove. Julie had no idea where he was taking her but she was content at the moment to just ride with him. They rode like that for over an hour until he pulled off the highway and drove down toward a large lake and parked. Her mind flashed to their conversation at the lake a few years ago in Dillon where she had spurned his desire for them to be a couple and her heart sank even more. Tim spoke first.

"Do you remember our last conversation at a lake?" He said with obvious sadness in his voice.

Julie turned to look at him. She simply nodded as speaking at that moment was impossible. She couldn't stand staying in the truck any longer. She knew if she didn't get out she'd explode. This had been a mistake, a giant mistake and she had no idea how, or if, she could fix it. Throwing open the truck's door she jumped out of the truck and started walking quickly down the lake shore. She was so angry at herself for even coming, she should have just left it alone. Tim obviously hated her and now she was going to have to deal with the fresh hurt of the confirmed knowledge of that. She felt his hand close around her arm and spin her around.

"Uh-uh," he said shaking his head, "you came all this way for something, so out with it?"

"I'm...I, I know you're angry with me, but I never wanted this to happen."

She could see the muscles working in his clenched jaw.

"I know. I read your letter."

"Why haven't I heard anything from you?" She asked in a pleading voice. "I don't understand how you can be so angry with me? Please help me understand how what I did was so terrible that you cut off all contact with me."

He looked away from her and she continued.

"Tim, me staying in London for another year wasn't an act of rejection. I don't get why you think it was."

Tim turned to face the water and after a few minutes sat down on the sandy shore.

"I was tired of being alone." He said almost at a whisper.

"Alone? I don't..."

"Yeah, Jules. _Alone._ I was alone."

"But, we were together."

"Not the way I needed."

Julie sat down beside him and let out a long sigh.

"I thought we were finally going to be together and really start our lives. I guess it hurt a little too much to think you wanted London more."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. You chose to stay there instead of us."

Julie was stung by his words. She hadn't really thought about how her decision would effect him. She could finally see why it had hurt him so much. The pair sat quietly for awhile looking at the calm water before them. She wrapped her arms around her legs to stave off the chill in the air that was coming with the setting sun. Julie was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of Tim's voice.

"Why did you come here, Jules? What do you want?"

Why had she come there? She didn't even know if she knew what she wanted. Without even thinking she spoke.

"I want us."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I still love you. Do you still love me?"

Tim didn't answer. She saw the muscles in his jaw flex and he was gritting his teeth. She wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"If you love me, why aren't you wearing your bracelet?"

"I...I thought you took your heart back when you left. I didn't think you'd want me wearing it."

He was quiet for several minutes.

"You think too much." His voice noticeably softening toward her.

Julie looked at him questioningly.

"I'll always love you, Julie," he said reaching out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, "but I know that you'd never be happy with me. You'll always want more than I can be."

Julie burst into tears at his words. "How can you say that?"

"I may be a dumb jock, but I'm smart enough to know you."

"Tim, please..."

"No, you were right. I acted a fool when I left London, but it was the right thing to do. You never wanted to end up with some football player, you have your own life."

Tim gathered her in a hug and she wept. They really were over. She let out all the hurt and disappointment she had stored inside of her over the last months.

"I just want you to be happy, Jules."

"But I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. Everyday."

"Then come back with me!" She said to him sitting up excitedly as the idea suddenly formed.

"What?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Be in London with me. You're done for the season, right? So come with me."

"Julie..."

"No, Tim, this can work. We can work."

"I don't know..." he trailed off.

"I do. I know."

**AN: I felt like ending this chapter there. :) We'll see based on your reaction what the next, and final, chapter reveals.**


	12. Chapter 12

Julie's deadline was looming and her editor kept circling her desk tapping his pen against his teeth. She wanted to take the pen and stab him in the neck, but she figured she should just write the news and not make it.

"Five minutes, Hugh. Seriously, back off!"

"I don't want to sack you, Julie, really I don't, but I need that story now."

Julie laughed, "Threatening to fire me isn't the best way to motivate me, I just might let you."

She actually loved her editor and knew that he adored her as well, but she was filing a huge story on a House of Commons scandal she had discovered and if it didn't get down to production in the next few minutes it would miss the morning addition and leave them without a top of the fold story. Julie had been working at the London Times for almost four years, though this was her first year having her own byline, and she was doing everything she could to prove her worth.

"Done. Sent. Happy?"

"Quite, now get the hell out of here or you're going to be late."

Julie looked at her watch and knew she had just enough time go get home, change and get to the restaurant. She couldn't be late, not today.

"Bollocks," it had been impossible not to adopt the local slang after living in London for six years, "you're right. I'll have to hurry."

"Here," he said stuffing some notes in her hand, "take a taxi on me. You deserve it, this story is fantastic."

"You're a doll, Hugh." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Getting settled in the back of the black taxi she took out her phone and typed in a text.

_On my way!_

The taxi pulled up to Julie's little house in Chelsea. The price tag had been ridiculous, but she loved it. Running through the house she hurriedly stripped down to her knickers and flew to her closet. The vintage Dior dress she had bought for a steal a few weeks ago was pressed and hanging on the back of her door. Prudie had promised she would pick it up for her and she knew her best friend wouldn't let her down. She looked at the clock next to the bed and saw that she had ten minutes to get to the restaurant. They were throwing a surprise party for Finn's 30th and after all the things she had either been late for or missed completely the last few years she knew she had to make it. Grabbing a clip she expertly wrapped her long hair in a chignon and grabbed the pearl and diamond earrings her parents had given her for her college graduation. She grabbed the strand of pearls that were her grandmother's and closed the clasp around her neck. A light spray of her favorite perfume, a quick swipe of powder, blush and gloss and she was ready to go. She quickly stepped into her black Louboutin sling backs that had been her splurge buy of the year and worth every single pence.

"As good as it's going to get." She said to her reflection in the mirror.

She threw her phone, wallet and keys into a small clutch and bolted for the door. She had managed to park her car right in front of her place a few days ago and had kept it there because she knew she'd need it for tonight. The restaurant was only five minutes away and they had valet so she knew she'd make it on time. She managed to catch all the lights and grabbed the ticket from the valet and thanked the maitre'd who was holding the door open for her. Running into the restaurant she stopped in her tracks. The place was empty except for one table which was beautifully set.

"Miss Taylor. Please." The maitre'd gestured walking toward the table and pulling out one of the two chairs.

"I, um, I think there's been a mistake. I'm supposed to be at a surprise party for my friend and I'm totally going to be late. Wait? How did you know my name?"

The man smiled at her and nodded toward the chair. Julie sat but she was very confused. A waiter came and brought a bottle of champaign in a standing bucket and set two glasses on the table. He gave her a slight nod and left. Quiet music began playing. Julie reached in her bag and began to call Prudie to find out what was going on.

"You won't need that." A deep voice she would know anywhere said from behind her.

Turning she saw him. He was wearing a dark suit and had his hair slicked back. Julie narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Did you do this?"

"You have another live-in boyfriend I don't know about who might have?"

"Nope, just you currently." She laughed.

He smiled at her. The smile that always managed to melt her heart and made her heart quicken. "I guess it was me then."

"I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Always the investigator. That's why I had to do this. It takes a lot to get something past you, Miss Taylor, so..." he said gesturing to the restaurant they had to themselves "how'd I do?"

"You got me. I had no idea, um, I still don't to be honest."

He walked over to the champaign and began unwrapping the wire basket over the cork. He expertly twisted the cork until they heard a soft pop.

"Very nice." She said with a grin, giving him small golf claps.

Pouring the bubbling liquid into two glasses he handed one to her and kept one of himself.

"What are we toasting?" Julie asked holding the glass up.

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"Because I love you." He said tapping her glass.

She smiled and took a sip. "I know you do."

"Good," he said as he slowly knelt on one knee in front of her.

Slow realization began to take hold of her and she let out a small gasp. "Oh..."

"Julie, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, inside and out. I promise no man could ever love you more than I do and I'd like to spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

Reaching inside his pocket he drew out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful antique ring. One that looked surprisingly familiar, one that she and Prudie had seen at a shop in Notting Hill. She'd have to remember to grill her friend on how he knew about it.

"Julie Marie Taylor, will you marry me?"

She felt a tear run down her cheek. "Yes! Yes, of course I will!" She said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with all of her might. He returned her kiss and stood up, lifting her up from her chair and picking her up off the ground. He spun her around as they kissed and laughed. He sat her feet back down on the ground and took her hand. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger.

"I love it." She said staring down and the sparkling ring. "I love you! I...I just can't believe this."

"Believe it." He said kissing her softly.

All of a sudden the room filled with people and they were cheering and clapping. She looked around and saw all of her friends and then her parents. They came over to the couple and hugged them.

"Oh, Julie," her mom cried, "I'm so happy for you. Let me see the ring!"

Laughing Julie held out her hand and let her mother inspect the delicate ring. "Can you believe it, Mom? I'm going to be Mrs. Julie Riggins."

**AN: OK, that's it for this one. I know you might be wanting some back story, but I'm going to make you wait. I might write another fic on how it gets to here. I hope you liked it, I loved writing it and thank each of you who bothered to review: Ansleyrocks, A9L9O8N7E, aquinna, carlap4455, cenababy, chantelleeenator, coffeelover328, gizmossidekick, HoneyX5-452, IsisIzabel, jessib911, Lunatic Lorenzio, mairamout, marlyp, missgwen33, Punkinboo, Red-Satin, Second Best, Shimgirl, Shorty808, Smilyface2020, Sunshine-M, Suzy87, triggins33, and last but certainly not least Kareene and WhoJ – you two have really been awesome in cheering me on. Cheers, Scarlett**


End file.
